That Special Someone
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: Katniss was just a sick little girl in everyones eyes. People would avoid her like the plague; He used to have it all. But one night changed everything. They both got cancer. They are alike in every way. But what happens when they meet? Will they let their walls down and see what could be? Will it work? - Cancer Story
1. New kids question

**That special someone**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I am so excited to hear what you all think of this new story. Umm if you could please check out my other Fanfic , The Ones Who Brought The Fire. I promise I will try to make this story and that one as enjoyable as any other. So Review and Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1 KPOV**

As I walk through the town with my hood up I wonder. Why me? Why do I have to be the freak in town? The one who will never be loved or fit in. Well I am glad it was me and not Prim. Ever since my father died in that horrid mining explosion my mother fell into a state of shock. Not caring if we died with him. So I took the lead role in the family and hunted for food. I have never had many friends. People call our group the misfits. As I walk to the school I notice a scrawny guy in a grey jacket just like my own walking towards the school also. Must be new. God, I hope he will fit in. I don't want anyone to endure the pain we go through everyday. As I walk up to our usual meeting place at the tree I noticed that I am early and the new kid is silently studying his schedule. So I stand next to him and wait. When he notices my presents I get a good look at his face. He has these amazing green eyes but if you look close enough you can see there are specks of dark blue in them. Then all of a sudden, the wind decides to blow really hard and knock the hoods of our heads. We both gasp at the same time noticing the absents of hair.

"Your just like me…" we whisper at the same time. I look at him in disbelief. There is no way someone as handsome as him would be served the same fate as me also. _Wait did I just think that… really Katniss you haven't even fully met him and anyways everyone you have ever loved has been taken away from you so don't go there!_

"I'm Finnick…Finnick Odair." He extends his outstretched hand towards mine. I take it in my cold one and am immediately filled with warmth.

"Katniss… Katniss Everdeen." I say the same way but in a breathy voice. He smiles so I try and smile back. _NO! Don't smile back Katniss. You can't be hurt if you lose someone else_._ Oh well I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know him but as long as I don't develop any feelings for him it's ok._ I tell myself and sit down next to him. I pull the hood back over my head and adjust his.

"So Finnick… I want to warn you. Do not go anywhere near those people over there sitting on top of the table," I say as I point towards the tormentors, " They have made our lives like hell and you don't need any of that. So don't take any shit from them." I say. Then a shadow starts to loom up above us. I look up to see Glimmer and her wanna be tramps following closely behind.

"What's up Catpiss Neverclean?" She teases.

"That's the best you can come up with bitch?" Finnick says beside me. I look over to him in shock. I never knew a new kid would have the guts to stand up to Glimmer like that. I mean, I do it all the time but a new kid? Never seen it. Especially for someone like me. Glimmer looks over to him, eyebrows raised up to her hairline.

"What did you just say?" She says flipping her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You heard me Malibu tramp. Leave her alone." He states, anger clearly heard through his voice. I look back to Glimmer and she seems to be angry as well.

" Why would you want to be with.. That!? Especially when you can have all this!" Glimmer states pointing her finger at me then back to her while she pulls her shirt down some more to show him some cleavage. He doesn't look her way. He looks at me and says,

"Because she is perfect in everyway possible. And she's just like me." He states as he pulls down his hood to reveal his hairless head. Glimmer gasps then smirks.

"Only the people with something seriously wrong with them could like you Katniss. Isn't that sad?" She looks back to me giving me one of her sinister smiles. Then two knifes find themselves pinning Glimmer to the tree behind her by her shirt. Clove. Glimmer shrieks in fear.

"And the only people who could like you Glimmer are homeless people desperate for anything they can get their hands on. Isn't that sad?" Clove says standing by my side playing with the knife that has the most wicked curve possibly in it.

"G-g-get me out of here guys-s pl-e-ease!" She screams out to her minions as they try to dislodge the knifes from the bark of the tree. Clove walks over after many of the barbies fail at pulling at the knife. She pulls them both back in one swift motion then call out,

"Get lost before I ruin your fake little face." She states as she walks towards me. After my father died and my mother fell out of her state of depression she started seeing her old high school sweetheart. His wife died in a plane crash. They got married shortly after and I now have two step brothers, a step sister, and a real sister. My two step brothers are named Cato and Marvel. Clove is my step sister, and Primrose is my real sister. I wouldn't let a soul touch her. She's too perfect for anyone. She doesn't deserve to see me in the state I have been in getting chemo and all. She cried herself to sleep every night since she found out I had gotten cancer. Clove, Cato, and Marvel love me like an actual sister. And I am glad to have them. After Clove gets back I notice Finnick eyeing my jacket. Well it's not mine, it's Cato's but Marvel uses it sometimes. When he is using this one I steal one of Marvels. Then Finnick starts to fidget. Probably nervous so I wait until Cato and Marvel get here to introduce them.

"Finnick this is Cato," I state pointing to Cato as he walks up to hug me. "That is Clove," I say pointing to Clove as she starts throwing her knifes at a poor lizard. " And this is Marvel." I say as he pulls me into a hug then Cato and him tell me we should be going inside so we don't get to cold. We walk up to the school then enter through the doors when I ask Finnick to see his schedule. He hands it over to me and I read it.

"We have the exact same rooms together. Come on we don't want to be late." I say as I grab Finnick's hand, guiding him through the sea of kids trying to get to their next classes. When we make it to homeroom we are greeted with a pink tornado. Like, seriously her hair is twisted up on her head like a tornado and her clothes have winkles in them making it look like an actual tornado. Finnick stands there probably slightly blinded by the bright pink. You get used to it after a while. When he thinks he has regained all of his sight we go and pick a seat in the back.

" So Katniss… Are we friends?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck. _Do I want to be friends with someone that can leave me at anytime? To become so close to them that when they die I would completely break? No I don't. But… there is just something about him that makes me want to say yes._

"You promise you won't leave me if we become close?" I ask. He's eyes light up in understanding.

"Only if you do to." He states. Wait has he lost people he loved? Of coarse he must of. He might know what I have been going through too. Maybe…

"I promise." I say. He sticks out his pinkie finger and I laugh. Actually laugh. I haven't done that in years. Everyone is looking at me shocked. No one has ever heard me laugh. Except for Prim because she was there before my father died. I stick out my pinky and wrap it around his shaking. He is laughing to. It was so childish. No one has ever succeeded in making me laugh but him. Finnick. He just has this ability that makes me safe around him and that makes me scared to no end.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey so what do you think? Do you like it? Tell me what you think! :D PLEASE! I'm trying to take this slow and I will also be doing another Cancer story and it will be Marvel/Katniss. I will probably put it up either this week or next week because I will be going to the Pirates game tomorrow! I really don't care for baseball but I'm rooting for the Braves :D My cousins a freak about it Lol. Bet your jealous now Jacob :P Lol. Ok so message me and tell me if you want something specific to happen and the next chapter will be in Finnick's POV. Do you guys want it to be showing his thoughts and stuff this morning and then continue where it left off here or just pick up from there and keep going but in Finnick's POV? You guys tell me. I'm writing this for both my enjoyment and yours ****J Review, Follow and Favorite please!**


	2. Friends?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I would just like to say, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing, favoritin', and following my story! I am so happy I mean I only posted this yesterday and I already have 7 reviews, 7 followers, and 3 favorites! I'm so happy so tell me what you think of this chapter. The whole phone call part yeah I didn't make that up in this chapter my friend told me that and I though it was funny and wanted to share that with you.**

**Chapter 2 FPOV**

As I sit down next to Katniss I ask the question that's been on my mind for a little while now.

" So Katniss… Are we friends?" I ask as my hand comes up to my neck. It's a nervous habit of mine. She starts to think about it for a minute then says,

"You promise you wont leave me if we become close?" She says uncertainly. I understand what she is saying. You promise you won't die if I become to care for you.

"Only if you do to." I say as I see the corners of her mouth lift up the slightest.

"I promise." She states so I do the only thing I can think to do right now to get that smile to show. I stick out my pinkie finger. But I got a lot more than wheat I was hoping for. She laughed. It was so melodic and beautiful and you can tell she's not used to it like other girls in the way it sounds. But beautiful all the same. I crack a smile and laugh with her. It's been so long since I have laughed and it feels so good. I look at her and realize that I want to be with her for as long as my life will allow.

"Okay class.. Your seeing this too right?" The homeroom teacher asks. They all nod their heads then she speaks again.

"Good I'm not as looney as people tell me then." She states then sits back down in her chair. She falls to sleep then she starts to fall off her chair when Katniss runs up there and catches her. She is incredibly fast! Effie snorts then wakes and thanks Katniss. She walks back with a slight skip in her step back over to me then we decide to learn more about one another.

"Ok how old are you?" Katniss asks.

"16. You?' I ask.

"16. What do you like to do for fun?" She asks again.

"Tie knots. What about you." I ask. She thinks for a moment then whispers back to me.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" I stick out my pinkie in answer and we both crack a smile.

"I love to hunt." She answers in a whisper so no one can hear.

"But that's illegal." I say. She nods and says,

"I used to but now I don't have a reason and I get to weak to pull back the string. I am well fed now so I just go out to see all of the wildlife." She says. I look back to her.

"Anyways.. So when did you get it?" Katniss asks. I look at her confused but then I realize what she is taking about.

"I got it January 5th." I say as I look down at the desk.

"That's when I got it too…" Katniss trails off. I look up and see her face is twisted into a painful one. She must be thinking of the night she got her cancer. I get those all of the time. So I do the only thing I can think of doing. It always comforted me when my mother was here. I hugged her. Right when the bell rings too. We head out for our break and I take us to a large tree with lots of branches. I guide us through and when we reach the trunk I can see that the leaves cover us completely. Not that I wanted to hide. I take Katniss and hug her whispering that I am here and nothing can hurt her now. It's not truthful. Another part of her family could die or if she does get fond of me like I have her I could die any given second. She stops shaking after a while. I brush the tears off her face and we just sit like that staring at each other until I break the silence.

"Thank you for being my friend Katniss. And if you ever need anything just come to me. I promise I'll always be with you no matter what." I say looking into her amazing steel grey eyes. She just nods her head and buries her head into my chest.

"Finnick?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You smell good." She says and I hear her take a big sniff. I smile.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." I say.

"No I mean it's not too strong. Not enough to make me sick like all of the other guys at school. When they walk by you would think they would have dumped a whole truck load of that nasty shit on them." She shivers in disgust.

"Well thanks….. You smell nice too?" I try. She laughs.

"You haven't even smelled me how would you know?" She states.

"Well I'm sorry it just never crossed my mind to smell you." I state sarcastically.

"Okay. You got me." She hangs her head in mock guilt. We both start to laugh. She brings out this side of me that no one else has seen. I don't want to let go now that I have met her. Then the image of that Cato guy pops up into my head and I feel disappointed. Her jacket even had his name on it.

"Hey Katniss?" I ask getting nervous.

"Yeah Finnick?" She asks.

"Umm that Cato guy… is he your boyfriend?" I ask. She jumps up and yells in shock,

"EWWW NO! He is my step-brother! Ewww…why?" She asks. I am flooded with relief.

"Oh well your jacket had his name on it and I don't want to get beat up if I took you out here." I lie smoothly.

"But why are you wearing his jacket?" I ask

"They are big enough and my mom feels the need to get me skin tight clothes. So I just wear Cloves clothes. Which are normal. And I wear her clothes with either Marvels jacket or Cato's." She states coming closer to me.

"Oh ok…. Sorry." I say. She nods her head telling me it's no big deal. Then her phone starts to ring. She looks at the caller ID and grunts in frustration.

"Ugg … This number keeps calling me and I have no clue who it is." She says staring at the phone

"Here let me see it." I say. She hands me the phone and I click speaker phone. I clear my throat and make the best imitation I can of a sales person.

"Joe's whore house. You got the bow, we got the hoe!" I say in an exiting tone that I have had practice over the years. I used to get these type of calls all of the time.

"How may we help you?" I ask.

"Uhhh… Uhhh." The person on the other line says then we hear a muffled scream of what sounds like a woman telling him to do his chores.

"I'll call back later." He whispers into the phone. Then hangs up. Then Katniss bursts out laughing and so do I. I have never gotten a reply like that!

"That was hilarious! Did you hear the kid say that he will call back later!" She says through a fit of giggles. I smile then we hear the bells from the inside of the school ring.

"We better get going we both have Mr. Abernathy next." She states as she grabs my hand. I enjoy the newfound warmth. While Katniss drags me to the next class I start waving to people with the biggest smile I could muster. They all laugh and get to their classes. When we get to the room I find that the teacher is a notorious drunk. Katniss and I take a seat in the back. Katniss takes out a pen and a note book full of paper and starts writing something down.

_So after school do you want to go to the meadow with me so we can finish our homework?_

I take the pen and write back,

_Yeah sure is anyone else going? It wouldn't hurt to make new friends._

I give her back the paper. She thinks for a moment for writing back.

_Yeah I'll ask Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Prim if they want to come with __J_

I read the paper and smile to myself. Maybe this new year won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Hey So Review and tell me what you think J I have two other stories also. They are called: The Ones Who Brought The Fire and Rain On Me. So check them out! Please message me if you have any questions or anything J Review, Follow and Favorite please!**


	3. The Kiss Followed By Wolves

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I loved getting your reviews and I'm glad you like my story so far :D! So this chapter will be in Katniss's POV. I promise the next one will be Finnick's. It seems you guys like his way more so I am gonna post this chapter like this and you all can review and tell me if you want it to stay in Finnick's POV or keep switching. So tell me, Review, Follow, and Favorite. Enjoy ****J**

**That Special Someone Chapter 3 KPOV**

He takes the paper and folds it up. I'm actually happy when I am around Finnick. He gets what I am going through and I like that. He doesn't take any shit from anyone neither. He's funny too. Maybe it is okay to like someone. Maybe this time I won't be left alone. Maybe… The bell rings interrupting my thoughts. I stand up and gather my notebooks. When I look up I see all of the gang standing at the door way. I take Finnick's hand and drag him over to my friends. Then I introduce him.

"Guys this is Finnick," I say as I point to him. He has his hood up. "Finnick, this is Peeta, Gale, Prim, Annie, Madge, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Caitlyn." I say as I point to each of them. Caitlyn only hangs out with us because all of the 'cute' guys come over to tease us so when she is around us she can get a shot at them. No one else knows this. She told me one day when we were walking up to the tree together. I was never very fond of her. She starts to bat her eyelashes at Finnick and I feel jealousy boil at the pit of my stomach. Yes I, Katniss Everdeen, am jealous of Caitlyn.

"So Cato? Can we all, Peeta, Gale, Prim, Annie, Madge, Clove, and Marvel go to the meadow to study?" I ask purposely leaving Caitlyn out. Caitlyn looks shocked for a minute and then stares at Finnick while shouting out,

"Hey! What about me?" Caitlyn asks coming up to Finnick trying to act sexy. Notice I said trying.

"Oh I don't think there is anymore room. Sorry." I say as I latch my arm on Finnick's and pull him away from her. Finnick seems to get what I am trying to do so he stands on the other side of me watching me with curious eyes. But Caitlyn still followed him, walking like some gay guy would. He looks over to me when she puts her hand in his and he tries to shake it off. She wouldn't' let go so I pull him over to a desk really fast which causes her to let go. And then he gets really close to my face. And whispers to where no one can hear.

"I'm sorry I won't kiss you just play along." He says then lowers his head to where the hood on his jacket is covering our faces. He then kisses right beside my mouth. His lips send a nice warm shock through my body. We stay like that for a minute then 'break apart' from our 'kiss'. Everyone is looking at us shocked. Then Caitlyn throws a tantrum.

"Why would you want her and not me! I am way more prettier that anything you will ever get! Look! You can ask anyone. It's the only reason why I joined this stupid group. The guys are suppose to fall for me! Not that piece of trash right there!" She yells out, face red. Then she takes her hand and slaps me. Anger. That's all I feel right now. This bitch will no longer be on top. When I'm done with her, she won't remember what hit her. I'll teach her that no one. No one, messes with Katniss Everdeen. I ball my fist up and throw everything I got into this punch and it lands on her fake little nose. It cracks beneath my fist a blood gushes out. I kick her in the gut and take her legs out. She's on the floor now and I have my foot rested on her chest firmly.

"Remember this next time you go and take advantage of someone you whore." I spit in her face and kick her in the gut one more time and walk out of the room. Everyone else following close behind. When we make it to the tree everyone laughs. I look around confused. Why are they laughing?

"It's about time someone showed her up. We all hated her!" Clove says. I look at them shocked. They hated her? They always let her hang out with us. Oh well. Finnick takes my hand and we stay behind while the rest of the group walks ahead talking to loudly to realize.

"I'm sorry but don't be mad at me. I kissed your cheek so she would leave me alone. And don't listen to her. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the privilege to meet. I know we just met and all but…. can we just forget about it. I don't want our relationship to start out awkward." He tells me.

"You don't have to be sorry Finnick. I know I hate her. I kind of.. Uh… got jealous when she was all over you so it's not all your fault. I really can't explain how I felt. It's not awkward. I actually enjoyed the kiss. It was little, yes. But it felt amazing. I don't want to forget." I whisper as I blush and look down. He takes my chin and lifts my head up so he can see my face.

"You enjoyed it to?" He asks. Wait, Too? He likes me back? I know I like him. But I have never fallen in love before so I don't know what that feels like. I sworn off love ever since my mother fell into that depression. But Finnick just washed all of those years away with a hello. I nod at him, answering his question. His eyes fill with happiness and I start to get that bubbly feeling again. He smiles and he hugs me.

"I'm glad you stood up to that girl in there. Ya know? She is really annoying. Just like that Glimmer girl from earlier." We both snicker.

"She had it coming." Is all I say as I sit down below a tree. The rest of the group decides to split up and sit in different spots. So Gale and Madge go to the middle of the meadow. Annie and Peeta go to a log across from them. Clove, Marvel, Prim, and Cato sit somewhere else. And Finnick and I sit below a tree.

"So about that kiss? You don't want to forget it?" Finnick asks me. I shake my head.

"Can I have a real one?" I ask tentatively. He beams and lowers his face down to mine. As soon as his lips meet mine I know then and there, that I have fallen in love with Finnick Odair. Fireworks are going off. It's a sweet first kiss. We stay like that for fifteen seconds then break apart from our real kiss. Now I just need to know if he loves me back. Finnick opens his eyes and grins.

"That was the best first kiss possible!" He told me.

"Same here." I say and snuggle into his bony chest. Just then a pack of wolves come stomping through our part of the forest. Great timing.

**A/N: Ooo so there is their first kiss. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it :D And what happens when the wolves barge in on their little moment? Who will save them from their death? You will have to stay tuned and watch out for my next update :] Muhahahaha. I felt like one of those people off of TV when I wrote that Lol. Read the top Authors Note and include what you want in your review ;). Should I just keep it in Finnick's POV or keep switching? Tell me! Keep reading, favorite, and follow. Don't forget to review! Never forget ****J To Be continued J**


	4. I Think I Love You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing it means a lot! ****J So I will be doing this in Finnick's POV and have Katniss's every once in a while to see how she feels about what is happening. Just like what one of my wonderful reviewers suggested! J Check out my other stories, The Ones Who Brought The Fire, and, Rain On Me. Rain One me is a Karvel Fic. The Ones Who Brought The Fire is a Catoniss Fic.**

**Chapter 4 Finnick's POV**

_**Previously**_

"_So about that kiss? You don't want to forget it?" I ask Katniss. She shakes her head._

"_Can I have a real one?" Katniss asks me tentatively. I beam and lower my face down to hers. My heart was going a thousand miles a minute. I was so nervous. My first kiss. As soon as her lips meet mine I know then and there, that I have fallen in love with Katniss Everdeen. Fireworks are going off. It's a sweet first kiss. We stay like that for fifteen seconds then break apart from our real kiss. Now I just need to know if she loves me back. I open my eyes and grins my_

"_That was the best first kiss possible!" I told her._

"_Same here." She says and snuggles into my bony chest. Just then a pack of wolves come stomping through our part of the forest. Great timing._

"Hurry Katniss! Get up a tree!" I say panicked after the wolves ruined our moment. She runs to a tree, me in tow. She tries to get me up the tree first but once I heard, what must have been the eleventh bark, I placed her up in the tree with renewed strengthen. Then climbed up myself. Then one of the wolves catch my leg. Their claw stuck in my tendons. That's when I see an arrow lodge itself through the wolves eye. I gasp terrified and look for the shooter. Turns out it was Katniss. I guess she had the same boost as me and she takes out another arrow to align with the bow. How did she get this bow? I'll have to ask later because my leg is killing me. When I bring it up with the rest of my body I see the blood ooze out of it like water rushing through a dried up lake. I cringe watching it flow then Katniss tells me to set in out straight in front of me. She takes her shirt, rips it, then ties it to my leg to reduce the blood flow. She looks at me then talks.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so careless, this wouldn't have happened… but thank you." She whispers the last part. I am confused.

"Thank me for what?" I asked.

"The kiss." She says, blushing like crazy I might add. I smile. Then I remember the situation at hand when another tongue of pain shoots up my leg. Then I hear it. I hear someone calling for us to stay up in the tree while they get help but who is it? That voice is so familiar. Haymitch?! Well his voice isn't slurred so that's good.

"Hurry!" Katniss yells. Worry sketched all over that beautiful face I have come to love. Even though I met her a couple days ago. I just can't help it. I have never fallen in love this fast before. But last time I fell in love with a girl, she was just using me to make her boyfriend jealous. He beat me up that day. I left with bruises and a broken heart. That was the night I had found out I had gotten cancer. Same as Katniss. I wish this curse wasn't laid upon her too. She might have been going through bad times. Cato told me about how her family had died and all that was left was her disabled mother and her precious baby sister. She had to hunt for her family. She starved herself for her family too. I wish I would have known her before. I wish I was the one comforting her in her darkest times. But I just have to accept the fact that I can be hear now. I know I have feelings for Katniss, but I am not sure if it's the right time to tell her how I really feel. I want to know how she feels first so I don't end up with a broken heart like last time. I am not closed off. I just need to know these things so I won't get hurt anymore. Be vulnerable to people. Katniss must feel the same way right now. Not sure what to do; What I would say if she told me her secrets.

"You know while we are waiting.. We could tell each other about ourselves." I try with a small, painful smile. But all the pain is worth getting to know this beauty.

"Ok so what do you want to know?" She asks.

"How about you tell me one of the things that hurt you most, if you trust me of course, and I will tell you one of the things that hurt me the most." I say. Mainly because I want to hug her and comfort her and tell her everything is ok now that I am here. I want to make her feel safe around me. She looks at me and the takes a sudden interest in her arrow.

"When I was little, my father had died when he was protecting us from Cray, the head officer from where we used to live. He tried to… rape me and Prim so I hid ourselves. Cray shot my father but when the fight was done Cray left. Leaving my dad laying on the rigid floor. He managed to choke a few words out and he said he loved us. When my mother had come home from her hospital shift that night and she found out, it was like she went into a coma. She did nothing all day long. She never fed us or took care of us. She never even looked at us, like she was disgusted by the fact we were still around her. Then Cato's dad came in town and brought my mother out of her coma-like state. And since my father had died I have been afraid to love anyone. I didn't want to be vulnerable to anyone. But when I had gotten cancer I realized that I was unlovable. Who would love a kid with cancer? The people around me might pretend but otherwise I'm as good as dead to them. No one talks to me hardly, or includes me in any activities. I am a nobody in school." She tells me a single tear drips down her face before she rapidly wipes her eyes when I snatch her hand.

"Katniss I like you. I have to figure out my feelings about you. I might even love you, but I am afraid to let myself love too. Because every time I let my heart slip out onto my sleeve someone will always come along and rip it apart. I wasn't sure if I could take that anymore. I am afraid. I am just like you Katniss. I really do like you even though I only met you not too long ago but I do. I will be there for you from now on. I promise." I say as I try to coax her into a hug. She finally gives in and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I really like you too Finn. I feel the same way. I really do and that scares me shitless. But I trust you. Which is not really like me because it took Cato, Marvel, and Clove five years to earn my trust. Your really special Finn and I don't want you to forget that." She whispers n my ear. I can hardly contain the shiver that threatens to run through my body. I feel my chest tingling with all sorts of feelings. Butterflies in my stomach, but one thing is defiantly clear. I am happy. Being here with Katniss.

"Do you.. Want to stay friends for a little while longer while we figure this out and take things slow?" I ask. Katniss looks up at me her eyes filled with happiness.

"I would love to. But we really need to pay some more attention to your leg." She tells me. I nod and look around. When I do, I notice that Haymitch, Gale, Madge, Peeta, Cato, Clove, and Marvel all have weapons in their hands, ready to fight the wolves. I also see an older woman that looks like Katniss and a older man that looks like Cato. Must be their parents. Then Clove throws her knifes into the wolves eyes. Cato slashes them, Peeta is trying to get us out of the tree, and Marvel is throwing his spears at the animals. When they are all dead I climb out of the tree along with Katniss. The pain still surging up my leg. My body has gone weak and Cato's father is carrying me. Next thing I know, I am laying on a table while Mrs. Everdeen stitches up my leg. Black spots invade my vision when I hear Katniss trying to talk to me.

"Finnick you promised you wouldn't leave me! Please don't. You have lost a lot of blood and I'm scared. I haven't cared for anyone like this since my father had died. Even though we only just met I can't imagine my life without you. Ever since I walked up to you that day I couldn't shake that feeling. I think I love you." She whispers the last part. Sobs racking her fragile little body. Then she places a kiss on my cheek before I pass out.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah so Haymitch ended up saving them O.o :D So tell me what you think and I would love it if you reviewed and read my stories, The Ones Who Brought The Fire, and, Rain on Me. I am losing a lot of reviewers out there and haven't got any new ones in a while so until I get at least 10 reviews I won't update till that happens. I am going to continue the story. Just so you know. I will never quit on my stories. If I was going to do that I would have never wrote them. So I might except 9 but it depends on how honest you guys are on your reviews. Make sure you read all of my stories and leave your thoughts on my stories in your reviews. I want to hear what you think! So please review it means a whole lot to me! Next chapter will be Katniss POV so you will see how she is handling all of this. Bye 3**


	5. The letters

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! :D SO this will be in Katniss's POV and will be showing how this is taking it's toll on her. So I hope you like it. Review, Favorite, and Follow :D We need more writers out there for Fitness and Karvel too. Fitness is Finnick and Katniss for me lol. I promise I will read them if you write them just put down in your review what the name is, when it comes out, and what kind (for example: Finnick/Katniss, Peeta/Katniss, Marvel/Katniss ect.) I promise I will review it! :D Oh and can someone tell me how the whole beta thing works? I am really lost on that subject. Oh and if you want to be my beta and tell me how that all works either put it in your review or message me! :D**

**Chapter 5 KPOV**

_Previously (IN KPOV)_

"_Finnick you promised you wouldn't leave me! Please don't. You have lost a lot of blood and I'm scared. I haven't cared for anyone like this since my father had died. Even though we only just met I can't imagine my life without you. Ever since I walked up to you that day I couldn't shake that feeling. I think I love you." I whisper the last part. Sobs racking my fragile little body. Then I places a kiss on his cheek before he passes out._

I sit there and cry holding onto Finnick's hand. Hoping he won't die on me. I can't lose him. I think I have fallen in love with him. His smile, voice, humor, just…him. I can't deny any of the feelings I am having for him. I look back down to his face and take in all of his features. Pale skin, long eyelashes, and high cheekbones. He's beautiful. His eyes flutter like he is in a bad dream.

"Finnick…. Finnick? Please remember I will always be with you. I love you." I whisper. My voice has gone hoarse. I feel my tears trickle down my face and I watch as they land on his face. I go to wipe them off when he speaks.

"I… love you too." He whispers back. I gasp. He opens up his beautiful eyes for me to see.

"I'll never leave you." He tells me. I smile. I cannot deny that I love him because I do. And I am falling hard.

"Promise you'll catch me while I am falling?" I ask him. The smile still on my face. His face shows confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I'm falling for you Finnick." I announce. He beams in an instant.

"Well, only if you catch me." He says and sticks out his pinkie. We both chuckle and lock fingers.

"I did you really mean it.. You won't leave me… you'll always be there?" He asks.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it." I tell him.

"My mom gave you some capitol medicine so you should be all better in an hour or so." I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Perfect." He says.

"I know you'll be able to be up and running once the medicine kicks in." I say as I get a glass of water for him.

"I wasn't talking about my leg." He mumbles but I still hear. I stand there not knowing what to do then I finally remember I had water in my hands so I give it to him.

"I am no where near perfect Finnick." I tell him with a sigh. He looks at me like I have grown three heads.

"Katniss in my eyes you are everything. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I wouldn't change anything that happened the day we met. Please stay with me." He asks me with hopeful eyes. I smile and say the word my father always answered me with.

"Always." Then I lean down while he leans up. When our lips meet I feel a shock and a warm tingly feeling fills my chest. His lips are warm and soft. He smells like the woods. That's my favorite smell. We stay like that until someone clears their throat, clearly trying to catch our attention. Finnick just waves them off and we continue until the person actually separates us. I look up to find Marvel smirking at us.

"Couldn't wait till he was better sis?" I smile and both me and Finnick shake our heads. He smirks and pats our heads. Then he takes out his jacket and throws it at me.

"You can use this. I got a new hoodie." Then he walks through the door. When I think he can't hear me I turn to Finnick and say,

"If he thinks I am not gonna bother his new hoodie he's either crazy, or he doesn't know me that well." We both laugh and I go up to Marvel's room to look for the hoodie. I finally found it after five minutes of searching. I run back down the stairs to find Finnick looking at our picture album.

"I found it! But where did you find that?" I ask.

"It was under my pillow. Can we look at it?" He asks me. I nod, put on the hoodie, and sit beside him.

"The first picture is of me and my cousin, Johanna. We made crowns of daisies and poppies. It was my birthday." I tell him. He nods and flips to the next page.

"That one is of me and my father. We were playing tag. And some kids on the side of the road was making fun of the way I looked so my dad took me back to our secret tree and was holding me up in the air, spinning me. Trying to cheer me up." I say. Finnick looks at me and puts his arm around my waist.

"That one is of the whole family. We were celebrating Primrose's birth. She is the one in the middle." I say as I point to Prim. He flips the page to reveal the last and most recent picture.

"That is me and Prim just before my father had died and I didn't have cancer." I say. I look at the picture, taking in all of the detail. Prim's smooth, tanned skin. We were always in the sun but my father and I tan way better than anyone else in our family. I have an olive skin tone in this picture. Prim and I are laughing. Our cheeks pink and our eyes glistening. We were so happy that day. Our father had gotten a raise and Prim bought her very first hair bow. I had my very first target practice.

"Your look very happy in this picture. If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" He asks.

"It was a week before I was diagnosed with cancer. There was this house fire that my father was in and I tried, I tried to save him. I ran in the house and when I saw my father the walls just collapsed. I heard him screaming for me to get out but I didn't listen. I kept trying to find away out for him when the firefighters dragged me out of the burning building. I screamed and hollered but they wouldn't let me go. They couldn't save my father though. And I got scars from the fire up my back and down the back of my arms." I tell him. Then I show him the scars. He traces them for a while. He looks back at me and gives me a hug. Comforting me.

"Hey why don't we take some more pictures and when we look back on this we can say we had fun." He says. I nod and go off to get a camera. When I make it there I open up the drawer and take out two cameras. One for me and one for Finnick. When I do open it I see letters at the bottom of the drawer. They are all addressed to me. They look really old and have been opened. I have never gotten a letter before so I know I couldn't have read them. So I pick those up as well. When I return to Finnick I sit down in front of him.

"Here these two cameras are for us. I also found some letters and I have never read them but they are addressed to me. I never knew I had gotten a letter but will you read them with me?" I ask.

"Yeah sure but lets take some pictures first." He tells me then pokes my side. I giggle and Finnick takes a picture of that really quick. I poke each side of his face so he looks like a fish and take a picture. Then Finnick pulls me in for a kiss and takes a picture of that. Then we take one of us looking at each other and smiling. One where we are faced to the camera smiling. Then a question pops up in my head.

"Finnick… what are we?" I ask.

"What do you want us to be?" He asks back.

"More than friends." I say.

"Okay then do you want to be my girlfriend Katniss?" He asks me. I immediately beam and hug him.

"Yes!" I tell him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Ok let's read the letters." I say, the smile never leaves my face. I open up the first one with the number, 1, on it. There are a total of six letter. I open the first one and we begin to read. The smile drops off of my face immediately. This cannot be happening.

**A/N: Ok… so what do you guys think off this chapter? Please review and tell me :D Also I have asked one of my favorite authors to write a new story. It is a Karvel fanfic but it is a Hurt/comfort and friendship story ****J She (?)(sorry if you are a boy)has also wrote, Somebody To Love. It is a really good story and I suggest you read it. It is a Peetniss story. We need more people out there to write more Fitness (Finnick/Katniss) stories and Karvel stories! Please write them I promise I will read all of them. Just put in your review what the name is and when it will be out! I promise I will read it if you write it! So please write more of those stories. Please review on this story and who do you think wrote the letters to Katniss? Why were they kept from her? What will happen? Please stay tuned to read the next chapter ;) And remember to tell me if you want to be my beta!**


	6. Marshmallow goop and the sleepover

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone :D so I loved the reviews I got and I hope you really liked the last chapter. Tell me what you think about this one please :D**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously (In Finnick's POV)_

"_Ok let's read the letters." Katniss says, the smile never leaves her face. She opened up the first one with the number, 1, on it. There are a total of six letters. She opens the first one and we begin to read. The smile drops off of my face immediately. This cannot be happening._

Oh my god. That is the only thought going through my head at the moment as I read this letter.

_Hey Katniss,_

_I am watching you right now. I am always watching. Never forget that. I will always find you when you disappear too. And when I do get you alone… let's just say, no one will be able to save you this time. I started the fire. And I laughed when I heard you father screaming. When I saw you run in the burning house, I laughed even harder. Too bad you lived. Well that just gives me more time to decide your new fate. I hope you have a nice night, sweetheart._

_- You'll find out soon enough who I am. _

By the time we get finished reading the letter, I am sure both, me and Katniss are shaking.

"Don't worry Katniss I will always be here with you. Remember?" I say to her.

"I remember Finnick. I love you." She squeaks out.

"I love you too. Do you want to read the rest of the letters or save them for later?" I ask.

"No, I don't think I can after this one." She tells me. I nod understandingly. If that letter was for me I would be scared shitless. But this is my problem too, and I am not losing Katniss.

"Ok let's play a game then." I suggest trying to get rid of the bad/scared mood for now.

"Ok I'll go invite the gang." She informs me. I nod and think. _Hmmm... What game should we play? A group has to be able to do it. Oh well, I will just ask them later. _I think. Katniss walks back in the room with a smile. I instantly smile back. Not because I felt like I had to, just because seeing her happy makes me even happier than I was.

"I called and they are coming." She tells me. I nod and play with some of my rope.

"So Finnick… when is your birthday?" Katniss asks me.

"Today." I tell her.

"Oh my gosh! We have to do something!" She screams, eyes wide, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my sitting/laying position. I was half hanging off the side of the bed upside down with my rope. It felt nice, acting like a kid even though I was interrupted by none other than Katniss.

"Hey! For your information that was a very comfortable position I was in and you only get those moments every once in a while. Even when you do get those moments you have to work really hard on it!" I tell her. She just laughs and throws a pillow at my face.

"So do you like marshmallows?" She asks me. I nod and turn back towards my knots. All of a sudden I and hit in the head with something soft. I look to my right to see a marshmallow. Then I look around for Katniss. I can't see her anywhere.

"Katniss?" I call out.

"Well hello there." I hear Katniss's voice from behind me. I turn around to come face to face with a plastic toy gun.

"Any last words?" She asks me. I nod but before I can get any words out I am pelted with five marshmallows.

"I didn't say anything yet!" I exclaim. Again, I am pelted, but this time it doesn't stop.

"Hey this is not fair! I don't have one!" I pout. Katniss ceases her fire for a little bit and stalks over to me. She takes my cheeks and pinches them.

"That's da point green eyes." She says pointedly. Then takes her gun and shoots me in the forehead.

"Open up." She tells me. I open my mouth slowly, and she shoots a marshmallow in it. Instead of swallowing it, I move it around in my mouth then aim at her face. By the time she realizes what I am going to do it is too late. I fire and the glob of sticky, white goop hits her right between the eyes. I crack up and after a while end up falling, holding my sides because I have been laughing so hard. When I look up I find Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Cato, Marvel, and Clove standing around me with marshmallows in their mouths aimed at me.

"Uh-oh!" I say trying to get up but I find that Katniss has me pinned down with her foot. I close my eyes and wait. When I take a peek I see all the nasty goop being thrown at me. It hits me with a sickly, squishy noise and I groan.

"Oh gross! I only hit you once Katniss!" I complain when a fantastic idea pops up into my head.

"Hey guys?" I ask, making a face of hurt.

"Oh my gosh! Finnick did I hurt you?! I am so sorry! Here tell me where it hurts." Katniss bends down just close enough for my plan. I jump out and grab her.

"Gahh!" Katniss exclaims, clearly not expecting me to pull her down to me. I smash her up against my gooey body and it makes that squishy noise again. While I am laughing Katniss looks over to me with a knowing look. I wink and we both slowly stand up. The gang seems to realize what we are about to do and goes to run when Katniss flies up in the air, in the shape of a star fish I might add, and tackles all of them to the ground. I follow soon enough.

"Ewww!" They all scream.

"Ha-ha!" Both Katniss and I scream in victory.

"Okay, let's get straightened up here." Marvel says. His voice comes out strained because he is on the bottom of the pile. We immediately move so he can breathe.

"So what are we going to do for the birthday boy?" We all stop and think for a moment. Everyone, that is, but me. I just watch all of their concentrated faces.

"Why don't we all sleep over?" Katniss suggests.

"Yeah that would be fun!" Marvel exclaims. We all agree. I guess we are having a sleepover.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok so I finally got a beta! Her name is - TheHungerGames321! Awesome name right? Huh-huh (Imagine me wiggling my eyebrows lol) Well I would like you to thank her for rereading my story and everything. I also think you should read hers. I really like it! So I also hoped you liked this chapter and I will give you a hint on who the mystery writer is: He is a very twisted man and has a lot to do with random girls. Hmmm who could that be? LoL so I would like to know what you thought on this chapter so just click that amazing button right down there at the bottom it says, REVIEW! I think you should try it. It's really awesome ;) So Review, Favorite, and Follow :D**


	7. Truth or Dare? Need ideas!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long. I hate Math! And I have been studying for this really big Spanish test so this chapter may be short. So tell me what you all think of this chapter and for the guest reviewer out there, I reread all of the chapters and I never put two deaths that were different for Katniss's dad. I think you have that confused with my other story, Rain On Me. And if you were referring to that then I just want you to know I am not going to write two stories if they will start out the same or be the same in any way. Except for the cancer thing. Or the romance thing. And the friendship thing lol. But thank you for reviewing and I hope that cleared it all up. Oh and I have a beta! Thank you so much TheHungerGames321! You sprinkled a little more… hmm what should I call it… AMAZINGNESS on my stories ;) Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 7 (Katniss POV)**

**(Previously in KPOV)**

_"Why don't we all sleep over?" I suggest._

_"Yeah that would be fun!" Marvel exclaims. We all agree. I guess we are having a sleepover._

"Ok so what are we going to do now?" I ask. Everyone looks at each other and smile. _Oh no._

"Let's play truth or dare." Cato announces. We all nod and sit around in a circle.

"Let me go get a bottle." I say and hop up from where I was sitting. I run into the kitchen and look under the creaky counter. I find one of the bottles that Cato and I hid once, the first time we ever drank. I run back into the room, bottle in hand, and set it down onto the table.

"Who goes first?" Marvel asks.

"Cato why don't you go?" I say. He nods and spins the bottle. It lands on…. Clove. She crosses her arms and smirks.

"You don't scare me." She says.

"Oh really?" Cato laughs while stroking his imaginary beard.

"Truth or dare?" He continues.

"Truth." Clove states then adds,

"I am going to pick it only because you suck at giving out dares." She tells us.

"Okay. Tell us something very embarrassing that has happened to you in the past." He says. Clove immediately blushes then looks down. She sighs and looks straight ahead at the wall over my head.

"When we were at this one school field trip and we were going to the Tygart Lake State Park. Well, my friends and I were down in the creek because they wanted to catch salamanders. Then one of my friends pointed out the Nature Walk Group and was telling us she wanted to go. So we went running through the creek trying to catch up. Not a very smart idea. There was this one rock that looked completely dry and I jumped up on it and my foot slipped out from under me. I was screaming as I went down but as soon as I hit the cold rock I started laughing uncontrollably. It hurt so bad. My friends helped me up and I turned to check for mud and it was all over my backside! I didn't bring any extra cloths with me neither. But I still went ahead to do the nature walk for my friends and my crush was there too but I didn't realize it until my friends pointed it out. He ran past me with mud all up his backside to and then my friends erupted into a bunch of loud 'Awwws' and 'you to would be perfect for each other'. It was so embarrassing and he heard and looked back at me and winked. I was scared shitless. So I just stood there, eyes bulging out of my head while my friends erupted into another round of 'Awwws'." Clove looked back down, embarrassed about what she told us, after she finished. That's when I realize I am smiling, the smile turns into a grin. Then we all bust into uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay lets move on with the game." Clove says between breaths, then spins the bottle.

It lands on... me.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry this is such a short chapter. I am trying to update all of my stories so I can study for this huge Spanish test. I am so sorry :'( I hate not being able to write more but I really need to study over the weekend. Check out all of my other stories and tell me some good truths and dares! Please I am not so good with those. And that accident up there with Clove… I did not make that up. It happened to me and I felt so embarrassed and I couldn't think of any of the really embarrassing things I do most of the time. So I hope you liked it. Tell me some truths and dares I can use please! I really need your help. I might even get the next chapter done if you give me ideas!**


	8. Mouth Offs and Truth or Dare

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the short chapter o_o I really hated having to do that to you all :{ I was really mad I couldn't make them any longer neither. But just to make up for them this chapter will be the longest I have ever done! Now some of you out there are probably dancing in your chairs right now, am I right? In your mind your probably thinking, 'Well it's about time this chick made a longer chapter! I thought I was dying when I read the last one and saw how short it was! 0.0 Btw that little thing right there is a smiley face. Not good at it am I? Well tell me everything in your review. Don't be scared to give me some ideas. Just picture me (Or since you don't know me a stick figure O.o) On their knees begging you to review. You know you want to all you have to do is click that amazing blue button ;) Oh and this is an important announcement so it will be capitalized. READ AND REVIEW ON THIS NEW, AMAZING STORY! IT IS FABULOUS! NO JOKE… THE AUTHOR IS, BurntBreadAndShinyPearls SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST AUTHORS OUT THERE! THE NAME OF THE STORY IS, The Art of Love! You better check it out (I am now giving you a stern look while pointing my finger at you ;) ) Enjoy your chapter ;)**

**Chapter 8 (FPOV) ( I am going to pick up where I left off)**

_"Okay lets move on with the game." Clove says between breaths, then spins the bottle._

_It lands on... Katniss._

Oolala this will be great!

"Sooo… Katniss… truth or dare?" Clove draws the sentence out for effect. Katniss manages to raise her eyebrow but can't contain the laughter that slips from those beautiful lips.

"Dare." Katniss says confidentially. Clove grins evilly.

"I dare you to give Finnick here," Clove pauses to tap my head," the best lap dance you can come up with." Clove ends her sentence and both of our eyes bulge out of our heads.

"Y-you…W-w-want m-m-me to give Finnick a… l-lap dance?" Katniss finally manages to stutter out. I sit there with a loss of words.

"Yep. Why, are you scared?" Clove says with an evil smirk. Katniss shakes her head then speaks.

"But I don't even know how! If I did I would probably look like a whale having a seizure!" Katniss bursts. _A whale? Seizure? Does she think she is fat? There is no way._

"For the last time Katniss, you are not fat! Just because those girls down town call you that doesn't mean you are. They are jealous and trying to get a rise out of you. Your beautiful!" Clove tells her. I smile sadly but on the inside I really want to hurt who ever had the guts to hurt MY Katniss.

"Whatever." Katniss says. Then the rest of the group, including me, start laughing. Clove and Katniss look around at us, befuddled.

"Did you hear yourself when you were talking about the lap dance?" Marvel yells. Katniss and Clove finally get it and laugh awkwardly.

"Okay on with the next person!" Katniss says loud enough to hear over the roaring laughter. We all quiet down but notice the lap dance is missing.

"Katniss?" Katniss looks back to Cato and groans.

"Do I really have to? Can't I just… kiss him?" She asks while blushing immensely. They all chuckle and say okay. Katniss waltzes over to where I am sitting and gives me a big sloppy kiss.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" I roar. Not angrily but playfully.

"I didn't tell you how I would kiss you." Katniss tells me with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Fine but I will get you back later! I tell her, pointing and accusing finger at her. She giggles and kisses my finger. I smile and hug my hand playfully.

"Oh I will always treasure it for as long as I live." I tell her. She giggles and I feel my heart flutter up higher until it reaches my throat. _But what she doesn't know is that I will treasure it. If I get anything from Katniss I would always treasure it no matter what it is because it came from her. _I think to myself.

"Ok love birds! Lets get on with the game!" Clove protests. We smile at her sweetly and stay quiet.

"Ok so Katniss spin the bottle." Cato tells her.

"No duh genius." Katniss fires back. I laugh quietly along with the others. Katniss reaches over to spin the bottle. She spins it until it lands on Marvel.

"Truth or dare Marvie?" Katniss asks in a sickly sweet tone.

"Truth." Marvel states looking scared.

"Why?" I ask.

"Katniss is like the head game maker when it comes to dares!"**(A/N: see where I used that ;) )** Cato states. I look to Katniss and she mouths the words, _try it, _and then she smirks. I look ahead. Well… at least I have been warned.

"Well Marvel, who do you like best in this room?" Katniss asks him. Marvel blushes a scarlet. He murmurs something really quick.

"I'm sorry what?" We all ask. This time he says it louder.

"I like Madge, okay!" He exclaims. Gale looks a little mad at this. _Hmmm…. He must like her to. _Madge's face now matches Marvels and we all grin. Marvel reaches over to spin the bottle and when he does it spins the longest. When it finally ceases to a stop it lands on Cato.

"Truth or dare Brotha!" Marvel says. Probably trying to clear up the whole awkward situation between him and Madge.

"Dare." He says looking bored.

"Strip down to your underwear and do the best dance you know to your favorite song." Marvel tells him. Cato gives us all a toothy grin. He takes off his shirt and I look over to see Katniss is unfazed by this. _Thank you god!_I know they are like brother and sister but they are not really in the same family. Next he takes off his pants. He throws them at Marvel and takes out his Ipod. He turns on the music and, I'm sexy and I know It by LMFAO, comes on. Cato turns back to us then does the Gangnam style dance. We all stifle a few giggles. Then he turns to me and drags me to the middle of the room.

"Get everyone to dance!" Cato yells to me over the music. I nod and walk over to Katniss. I take her hand and drag her in the middle of the room.

"Get everyone to dance!" Cato yells once again. Katniss smiles and nods. She goes over to Madge and Marvel and takes their hands to pull them up. Everyone else seems to get the message and joins us all in the middle of the room. Now we all are dancing when a slow song comes on. Marvel pairs up with Madge, which Gale looks pretty mad about, Katniss and I pair up, Cato and Clove pair up. They are not a couple though because they are brother and sister but they are going to dance for fun. They just won't be dancing the way we all are. They will keep their distance. At that thought I laugh a little. That just leaves Gale alone. He stands off to the side smiling at us but other than that you can see the jealousy sketched all over his face. Well I guess it's his fault he didn't ask her out. I still feel little sorry for him. I haven't known him that long but I can stand to have a conversation with him. I just think that he complains way to much and maybe just a little full of it. I have heard of a lot of fights that have gone on before I even made it to this school and it seems that he was a problem with almost everyone of them. He's not someone I would usually hang out with but as long as Katniss is okay with it, I am. I look over to Katniss and see her staring intently at me. I raise an eyebrow and it's like she just noticed I was looking back at her.

"What is your favorite color?" Katniss asks me at random. I raise my other eyebrow at her and reply.

"Ocean blue. But know I think it has turned to a steel gray." I wink at her and give her a flirtatious smile even though I already won her over. I know I already have because she said she can't imagine life without me and she gives me kisses. She blushes up at me and flashes one of her breath taking smiles. My own breathe gets caught in my throat as I gaze down to her.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask her back. She raises her eyebrows mocking me and stifles a giggle.

"Now? Well it is somewhere between a Forest green and your green eyes." She winks back and gives me the same smile I gave her.

"Hey! You got to come up with your own ways of flirting!" I protest. Katniss giggles.

"But I think it's more fun doing it the Finnick way." She states as she reaches up to give me a kiss. We are about a centimeter apart when someone clears their throat. Again it is Marvel.

"Seriously?! Every time we are going to kiss or are kissing one of you guys interrupt us! It's no fair!" I protest yet again while giving Katniss one of my best puppy dog faces. When Katniss see it she bursts out laughing.

"F-Finnick… you l-look… like a constipated bulldog!" She finally manages to yell out. I blush and wipe the look off my face. When Katniss sees it she continues.

"But it's really cute. You should make it more often." She winks at me and giggles a little more. Then she walks back up to me and gives me a kiss. As soon as our lips meet I swear I can see the fireworks behind my eyes. I open my eyes in the middle of the kiss to see Katniss' expression. She looks.. peaceful, happy. She is so cute. I close my eyes once again and bring my hand up to her face. Then I break the kiss. We are both slightly out of breath so I lean our foreheads together. Then someone clears their throat again. It was Marvel. No shock there.

"Marvel! You just ruined the moment. Again!" I tell him. He smirks and then sticks his tongue out at me. Katniss lounges for it and snatches it between her fingers.

"Ha-ha!" She proudly hollers.

"Swerioulyy what it up wit yoou nd tongues?" Marvel tells us. But since Katniss has his tongue he sounds really weird. He was saying, 'Seriously what is up with you and tongues?' **(A/N: I am sorry if that little mess up there bothers you. You know with the whole tongue language lol.) **I look back to Katniss and smile. She is so goofy when she wants to be.

"Okay I will let up just this once. But only because I am in a good mood." She tells him pointing a finger at him then lets go of his tongue. He rubs his tongue over exaggeratedly. We all laugh. Then Clove starts telling us about her project.

"Me and Cato have to do a project and we have to have it in by next week. We are going to do it Saturday." She states. I see Katniss smile then she speaks up.

"That's what she said." Katniss says laughing quietly.

"Katniss! You have such a dirty mind!" Clove yells back at her.

"I do not have a dirty mind," Katniss states holding a hand up to her heart," I, my friend, have a sexy imagination." Katniss tells her then crosses her arms over her chest. I laugh a little. She is quick on her toes.

"Hey do you guys want to go to the movies?" Cato asks us.

"I have really been wanting to go see, Paranormal Activity 4, it's suppose to be really scary." Cato offers. We all look at each other and nod. That's when I remember the letters. Well I guess Katniss and I can read them later. I really don't want those words on her mind though. I walk over to Katniss and nuzzle my head into her neck. She smells like strawberries.

"Do you want to go?" I ask her. She laughs and turns around to look at me.

"Yeah it will be fun. I have also been wanting to be seeing that scary movie also. Before everything happen with my father, I use to watch scary movies with my mother. We would have our very own special night to do that." She tells me. I smile.

"Okay. Katniss and I will go to." I say. Everyone cheers and we head out to the cars. We all hop in and some people end up sitting on others laps. Katniss of coarse sits on my lap. When she is sitting on my lap our heads our level with each other. I sit there just staring at our intertwined hands. It seems like it was barely even minute before we all make it to the move theater. We all walk in and buy our tickets. Then we get the food and drinks then walk into our theater room. We sit down in the back room and get adjusted into our seats. Just as Katniss and I get seated a bunch of loud boys bust through the doors of the theater. They choose to sit down on the other side of Katniss. Katniss turns her head over to me and her expression is hard to make out with all of the darkness. So I squeeze her hand reassuringly, telling her not to worry. Then they guys start to bug her. I guess they are trying to show off.

"Hi I'm Randy." The guy beside her says. Katniss lifts her head up as to say, 'Hi', Then looks back down to the screen.

"I have a question. Why do you and Clove over there wear bras if you have nothing to put in them?" The guy named Randy asks her. I am momentarily blind with anger until I hear what Katniss responds back with.

"Same reason you wear pants, buddy." She comments. I just realized the rest of the gang were listening and laughed. The other guys friends must have heard it to and started laughing.

"I would offer you some water but you are just too burnt it wouldn't matter." One of the guys tell him over all of the laughter. The laughter dies down and the rest of the guys, except for 'Randy', come over to Katniss.

"Hey you're really cool." Some of them say. Katniss nods and looks over to our group. I guess it doesn't effect her any when people she doesn't know comment her. Well at least I know she will blush for me.

"That was really good Kitty." I whisper in her ear. She nods and blushes giving me a huge kiss. That's when I hear one of the guys in the other group say something like, ' Aww man! She is already taken!', I snort as soon as I end the kiss then I whisper in her ear,

"You won't leave me for any of those guys will you?" I ask her. She looks at me like I have just breathed fire. I look back at her and she replies.

"You know I wouldn't leave you! They aren't nearly the man you are. I love you Finnick. Never forget that." She whispers back. A ghost of a smile appears on my face at her words. I give her another kiss when the movie starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie was scary. I almost jumped into Katniss's arms during the movie. I know it was supposed to be the other way around but I couldn't help it. I am just like that when I watch a scary movie. Katniss laughed every time I jumped about a foot up into the air. That Randy kid didn't bug us for the rest of the movie but the other guys were asking for Katniss' phone number. She just pretended to race me. We ran outside. It was really dark and a warm rain just started to drizzle down, soaking Katniss and I in the process. I turn to Katniss and smile.

"Ever been kissed in the rain?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"You were my first kiss." She states. That really gives me a boost as I lean down to kiss her. As soon as our lips meet this time I see the stars. Kind of like the ones that are surrounding us now. The kiss was so amazing. It is diffidently the best kiss we have had so far. Especially with the rain and the stars. It just makes it so romantic. We break apart, this time completely breathless. I look at Katniss and say,

"That was the best moment possible." She nods and replies,

"I agree completely." She smiles and bites her lip. Nothing can ruin this night.

**A/N: So you better review! I gave you an extra long chapter, a mouth off, and truth or dare. You are very lucky to have me as the writer of this story lol. So remember READ AND REVIEW ON THIS NEW, AMAZING STORY! IT IS FABULOUS! NO JOKE… THE AUTHOR IS, BurntBreadAndShinyPearls SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST AUTHORS OUT THERE! THE NAME OF THE STORY IS, The Art of Love! - I just copied and paste that because I was too lazy lol. So you better read it! So thank god I didn't have to get glasses! I had an eye appointment and they said I might need them but I don't have to. They just might help me see better :D! So I expect reviews all of you! Thank my wonderful Beta, TheHungerGames321, also check out my other stories. Favorite and Follow! Bye :3**


	9. Not Quite Ready Just Yet

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. Sorry this is late. I live with my grandparents and my grandpa will tell me I can get on the internet and then when I am all the way signed on (We have Dial up AOL) He will tell me to get back off then we go off arguing. I have lived with them for a while now and its so frustrating. Also the phone has been out for a while and that's what our internet runs off of so I couldn't post this earlier. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D**

**That Special Someone Chapter 9 (KPOV)**

That has got to be the best moment so far.

"I… love you Finnick." There is no doubt that this is what I am feeling. He beams down at me.

"I love you to Katniss." He tells me. My heart melts, and as crazy as it sounds I actually like it. I, Katniss Everdeen, the girl that blushes to no man, the girl who would never fall in love, is dating to most wonderful guy. I mean… I have to love him. There is no other way to describe the feeling. When I first met him, it's like I couldn't imagine my life without him. If I think about not meeting him it tugs at my heart in the most painful way. I was scared to death when I thought Finnick was going to die from that bite. I do love him.

"You want to get home?" He asks. I nod and give him one more kiss. We hop in the car and arrive home in no time at all. We decided that we can pair up and go to different rooms. Finnick and I go to the living room first when I spot the letters. My body starts to shake and I have to lean on Finnick to keep myself steady. I pick up all six and we head to my bedroom. Finnick and I make it to the bed before I drop to the bed in a fit of tremors. Finnick lays there, holding me until I calm down.

With my heart still raging inside my chest, I take the second letter. I open it up and take the paper out but with it, a single ribbon drops down to the floor. It was the ribbon I used for special days. My father had bought me it. I pick it up and start to cry. I miss my father so much it hurts. He had gotten this ribbon for me because I shot down my very first squirrel. Right through the eye. Now that I have Finnick, my heart is finally mending. I open up the paper to read as I motion Finnick over with my hand. I closed my eyes trying to steady myself for what I might see next. I reopen them and stare down at the tattered paper.

_Katniss,_

_I see you spending all of your time trying to help your mother out of her depression. She never thought much of you anyway. What you never knew is that when your mother was pregnant with you, she wanted an abortion. Your father and her had a big fight over it. When you were born she wouldn't look at you let alone touch you. So your father was the only parent that actually loved you. Possibly the only person that will-would've ever love you. A little rat like you could never live up to your mothers expectations. Then when your mother was pregnant with Primrose your mother was happy. She never asked or tried to get an abortion. She loved that little child more than you and she had brought you into this world for four years. The baby was hardly formed by this time. But the point is that she loved your younger sister more even when she hadn't even been brought into this world. I wouldn't want you neither. But you have something that belongs to me. Your fathers life was one thing but now I want your mother. You might be seeing me soon._

_-Unknown _

This looks more fresh than the first letter. I feel my heart stretching painfully at the sight of those words. _Is it true? Is this guy going to take my mothers life also?_ I turn to look at Finnick. He looks a shade paler than before and he starts to hyperventilate.

"Finnick! Finnick! What's wrong?!" I panic. I look around. I can't find the phone. Finnick doesn't weigh that much. Here goes nothing. I tuck Finnick up on my shoulder and run down the stair case. I run all the way through the driveway and hop into Finnick's truck. I gently set him down in the seat. Then like a lightning bolt, I run to the other side of the truck and hop in as well. Tears burn down my face as I panic and step on the gas. We arrive at the hospital and by then, Finnick is shaking. I am even more scared than before. If that is even possible. I get out of the truck and run the other side and pull Finnick up. I lug him over my shoulders and run into the hospital. As soon as I get through the doors I scream out.

"Help me! Help me! He needs help now!" I holler but no one comes. I take it upon myself to go through all of the hospital rooms, Finnick in tow. I finally make it to a empty room and I set Finnick down on the bed. I turn around to see a whole bunch of buttons. One says in big letters,

_EMERGENCY_

I immediately press it and red lights turn on. I basically fly to one of the machines. It reads,

_Type in name for medical file._

I type in, Finnick Odair, and his file, along with others pop up. He is allergic to raisins and pineapples. Well we never ate any of those. I look at the other files. They show reports on abuse. It says that his father beat him everyday and his father murdered Finnick's mother. My heart breaks just a little more at reading this. It says he was sent to foster home to foster home until a family finally adopted him. More hot tears slide down my face. All of a sudden doctors pile in the room.

"Excuse me ma'am we need you out of this room." Some guy in white tells me over the roar of noise. I panic yet again for what must have been the umpteenth time for today.

"I am not leaving him! You can do whatever you need to do with me in here." I reply stubbornly. I cross my arms over my chest but I am unable to put up my strong façade. More tears spill over my cheeks as I watch them. The doctors are fluttering every where. Finally one comes up to me and explains what is happening.

"Miss? Well this boy here has had serious trauma and we are able to fix this if you want but the reason he is acting like this is because when he gets scared or afraid or even sees something that reminds him of the past he will freak out. All you need to do is comfort him while he is reliving those moments or try to get him to snap out of it. He really needs the help. Do you want us to fix the trauma?" The doctor asks me. _Well if we fix it then he might not suffer as much. _I reason with myself a little bit more.

"Will it hurt him even more?" I ask.

"No all we need to do is give him a shot and some pills. But he will really need a good friend like you around." The doctor tells me.

"I won't never leave his side. I love him. He's my boyfriend. I could never leave him." I tell the doctor. The others are giving him the shot and getting the pills.

"One more piece of good news." The doctor tells me.

"What is that?" I ask, really wanting to get back to Finnick.

"Finnick's last chemo session is this Wednesday." The doctor tells me. I forgot all about cancer. Well at least Finnick will be getting better. I still have another five rounds. My cancer must have been a little bit stronger.

"Okay thank you for telling me." A smile planted on my face for a split second. Then it vanishes as panic sets over once again. I run over to Finnick. The shaking has calmed down.

"Shhh Finnick. I am here. Don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." I tell him. He opens his eyes and manages a weak smile.

"Two more days until I get better again." He tells me. I nod and grab his hand. I smile down at him.

"Yes you do Finnick. I am so excited for you. I will always be here for you Finnick." I tell him I bend over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How many treatments do you still have left?" Finnick answers me.

"Five." I say sadly.

"I'm just glad your okay. Hey you can even see your hair growing back!" I try to lighten the mood. I remove his hat and I didn't lie. He has bronze colored hair growing from the top of his head. I smile and look down into his eyes.

" Can't wait till you get better too Katniss." He tells me. I nod and give him another kiss. But he stills my head down to his mouth so only I can hear.

"Don't worry about the letter. I will protect you. I love you." He tells me. One final tear drops down my face but not out of fear or sadness. But one of happiness. Finnick is getting better! He will no longer be cursed with this horrible sickness.

"Okay Finnick. I trust you. And I love you more than the stars can count." I tell him hugging him. He smiles and nods.

"Same here." He tells me.

"Okay you to can go now. All you need to do is make sure he takes his pills." The doctors tell me. I nod and help Finnick up. Well walk back down the hallways of the hospital and out the door. The chilly night air hits us both like a ton of bricks. We huddle and run towards the truck. Once we get in the radio turns on automatically and the heat comes on with it. The music fills the car immediately. _That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction_ comes on and I smile.

_Your insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but y-o-ou_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair got me over whelmed_

_The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't kno-o-ow _

_You don't know your beautiful_

I look over to Finnick and see he is staring at me singing along with the words.I blush and look down to my lap. We haven't moved from our parking spot yet. Finnick takes his thumb and index finger and puts them on my chin, pulling it up so I look at him.

"I love you Katniss." He tells me.

"I love you too Finnick. I love you too." I answer back. His eyes seem to light up just a bit more at my words.

"Be there forever and always?" He asks. I nod tears filling my eyes to the brim, remembering all of those nasty words on the letter and all of the words on his files.

"I will never leave you Finnick." I tell him. But what neither of us knew, is that someone had been following and watching me. Their gun aimed and ready to fire.

**UNKNOWN CHARACTER POV…. **(**I'll give you a hint… it's the one that wrote the letters.)**

I watch both Finnick and Katniss leave the parking lot of the hospital. My gun ready and set. But I think I will wait just a little bit longer. So they both will hurt with this new plan I have formed. Katniss's mother had made a great mistake by rejecting me for Cato Harley's father.

She was always suppose to be with me. But Katniss's father, Richard Everdeen, was in the way. So I killed him. I was sending katniss letters. Six in all. Some were just painful memories and some were letters. I think I might just send out one more letter before I take Katniss' life.

"You better watch out Katniss. I'm going to get you sometime." I say to no one in particular. I unload the sniper and put it back into it's case. I walk back down the hill, hop into my well hidden van, then drive off.

"Have you killed her yet?" I hear my boss, Boggs, on the other end of the radio.

"Not yet. I have decided to let her get close to my son. Then when it is time to kill her, Finnick will suffer along with Katniss." I inform him.

"Now that Richard Everdeen is gone and if you kill Katniss, you just might get your old job back as Head Peace Keeper." Boggs tells me. I smile to myself. Just one more person to go through.

"You won't be disappointed." I assure him.

"Oh I know. It was interesting watching you shoot Everdeen." I hear Boggs chuckle on the other end. I too, chuckle to myself, remembering that night. I had wanted the little Everdeen kids but their stubborn father fought me. Then I had to run. The police were coming. I had been watching and following Everdeen, waiting for the right moment to strike. This is not only for my job, this is for me as well.

**A/N: So by now you all should know who the mystery person is. You should also find that this was Finnick's father. Sad…. But I still want you guys to guess what will happen and who this mystery person is. And tell me if you want anything to happen in the meantime. :D I do not own the Hunger Games or One Direction and their songs ****L But I am a huge fan of them. I love all of them. You can ask me any question about them and I can answer it as well as any question for THG! :D But I have to say that if I had to pick just one, I couldn't pick between Harry Styles and Liam Payne. Third would be Niall Horan, fourth would be Louis Tomlinson, Fifth would be Zayn Malik. :D You can also review and tell me which one you like best. I would really like to show my friends how many fans each one has ;) They are not so big on 1D L But make sure you review! ;) Also I am terribly sorry. I have made two different stories on how Katniss's father has died. L I am sorry. I guess I was just caught up in my other story, Rain on Me. I am so sorry, guest reviewer, I never meant to do that. I hope you all forgive me for this little mistake I will try not to do it again…. I am so sorry. I feel terribly bad going trough yet again and seeing where I messed up. 0.o Please forgive me. Just forget about the whole part of the fire and the scars. That's was suppose to be for Rain On Me and I put that part in this story. I am so sorry. But please keep reading this story even though I made that huge mistake }:) I am really sorry.**


	10. Deer Caught In The Headlights

**Authors Note!: Well I got a review on this story that I liked very much ****J Of course I appreciate all reviews, good or bad, but this one was special. A guest named Schelli wants to translate this story. It will be in German! I am very exited but I am not going to give this story away. And Schelli, I am so glad you like this story :D And I think it is so cool you are from Germany so yes I will let you translate this. Also I need to know if you have an account on here so I can talk about a few things. No offence but I don't know anyone on here except for the people I go to school with and I don't want anyone stealing my stories. It has happened before and I don't like it. But yes I will allow you to translate my story so others can read it :D And on your review you said, 'these', did that mean all of my stories or just this one? Lol I would also like for you to tell me in English, what all of the reviews say :D If that's not too much… I would really like to know what they think. But please review again and tell me what your pen name is on here so I can message you J Oh and I will put more action in this story, Finnicklovr4ever ;) lol sorry you thought it was a little bit to cheesy J But for all you other guys and gals out there, I give you, Chapter 10 :P**

**Chapter 10 of, That Special Someone. (KPOV)**

You know that feeling you have when you can feel a creeper watching you in the shadows? That's how I feel right now. Even though I am safe here with Finnick, I still have this feeling.

"Err… What do you want to do now. Ya know… after I almost gave you a heart attack." Finnick states all too innocently. He finally cracks a grin.

"Let's go to Taco Bell." I say. He nods.

"Good choice." He tells me. I nod putting on some shades and strike a superman pose.

"It's what I am here for." I wink at him. He grins and winks back. Then he turns on the engine. The ride is fairly long and the music is on. It sounds like a One Direction Marathon. That's how many times their songs have played. Finally my favorite song comes on. Numb by Linkin Park. I hum along till it comes to my favorite part.

_And it's fallen apart right in front of you,_

I skip a little bit more. It was my favorite song a while back and it has been a while since I have heard it.

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

Some songs can just express the way you are feeling sometimes. Almost like they were made just for you. After the song is over Mockingbird by Eminem comes on. I can relate to this song. I have learned it so well. I listen to it almost all of the time. I skip the talking part and go on with the rap.

_Hailey I know you miss your mom and I know your miss your dad when I'm gone_

_But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_

_I can see your sad_

_Even when you smile_

_Even when you laugh_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Deep inside_

_You wanna cry_

_Cuz your scared_

_I ain't there?_

_Daddy's with you in your prayers_

_No more crying, wipe them tears_

_Daddy's here no more nightmares_

_We gon' pull together through it_

_We gon' do it_

_Laney uncle's crazy ain't he?_

_Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it_

_We're all we got in this world_

_When it spins_

_When it swirls_

_When it whirls_

_When it twirls_

_Two little beautiful girls_

_Looking puzzled, in a daze_

_I know it's confusing you_

_Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news_

Most of Eminem's songs really get me. Stan is a little weird though. That was just a messed up song. But I still liked it.

"We're here." Finnick announces. We hop out of the truck and walk into Taco bell. We get a booth and sit in front of each other.

"You ever look around when it's quiet and just be sitting there and the creepers be like….?" Finnick makes a creepy joker face and I scoot back in my seat a little.

"Actually, yes, I have. Then your like, ' What the hell you looking at fool?'." I laugh and Finnick joins. The waitress comes around to our table. It's Caitlyn. Oh boy. Caitlyn's fake face breaks into a scowl when she sees me but when she turns to look at Finnick her scowl magically vanishes and is replaced with a bubbly smile. Finnick just looks back to me and takes his straw out.

"Don't mess up bitch." I mutter loud enough for her to hear but not Finnick.

"How may I help you?" She asks in a sickly sweet tone. I hear Finnick snort.

"Can we get another waitress?" Finnick asks in mono tone. Caitlyn looks flabbergasted.

"Why?" She asks, eyebrows raised up to her hairline.

"Because I am afraid that your make-up will finally avalanche off of your face and into our food." Finnick remarks. Caitlyn's face flushes and she runs to the back. I finally laugh.

"Oh my Gawd! That was hilarious!" I laugh and snort at the same time. Finnick laughs and cracks his knuckles then mimics the position of superman I had in the truck. But instead of the shades I used, he uses the wrappers off the straws for the glass part and then the straws for the part that hooks onto your ears.

"It's what I'm here for." This time Finnick wiggles his eyebrows. I wiggle mine back playfully and another waitress comes back to us.

"How may I help you two?" She asks. Her face is hidden by her hair. I know that voice. And that tattoo!

"Johanna?" I ask.

"Katniss?!" Johanna says back. Then she moves her hair aside.

"Oh my gosh I haven't see you in forever!" I yell hugging her.

"Same here! But who is this dreamy piece of meat?" Johanna lowers her voice. I smack her arm playfully and she laughs.

"I saw Caitlyn back there applying more make-up. She does that when she is mad or embarrassed." Johanna informs me. I nod and smile. Then something catches my eye.

"Johanna Mason! You actually have a purse?! I never thought I would see the day!" I tell her. She nods and sighs.

"Well I couldn't fit all of my junk into my bra." She tells me. Then I remember Finnick is here and this is probably so awkward for him.

"Well this is Finnick, Johanna." I tell her. They curtly nod when an alarm goes off.

"Give me all of your money! Everyone on the ground!" I hear a deep voice yell. Seriously? Who would rob Taco Bell? We do as the man says. I take one of the knifes off the table with me though. Finnick sees what I am doing and takes a butter knife. I give him a funny look, almost laughing out loud.

"How are you going to hurt someone with a butter knife?" I ask in a whisper. He shrugs and replies,

"It was the only one left. And you never know. These things can get very dangerous." He whispers back with a serious look. I get under the booth while Finnick hides under the table.

"I want all of the money now!" I hear the guy yell some more.

" I can't open the cash register until you buy something." The lady at the desk tells him frantically. I get under the booth near the robber.

"Fine then." I hear him mumble. He orders a taco but gives her his credit card. _Retard…_ The gal gives him the money and he makes a run for it. The people get back up and start to panic.

"Finnick hurry and go start the truck. I will be right back." I tell him as I run out the door. The guy is still in my sight. I can make it. I run as fast as I can down the road. My foot steps are like the wind. Silent but fast. I can hear the man's harbored breathing by now. I am caught up with this man as I sweep out my foot. It catches his and he tumbles into the concrete with a satisfied, yet sick, crunch. He groans loudly and curses. I press on his pressure point and he passes out. I take the money bag and see Finnick pull up beside me.

"That was so cool!" I hear Johanna. But Finnick on the other hand, is looking at me with worrying eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He fires all sorts of questions, His hands balled into fists.

"I'm okay now get you lazy asses out here and help me get this guy in the truck. It takes about five minutes for us to get him all the way in there. Then we drive back to Taco Bell. We make it in there and hand the guy over to the police. I give the money back to the owner. She smiles proudly at me.

"Thank you so much! That was a very brave and dangerous move and we really appreciated it." The lady smiles warmly at me before going back inside the restaurant to put the money back in the cash register. I nod and hop back into the truck.

"Oh and that is my boss, Greasy Sae." I hear Johanna inform Finnick and I.

"So where are you staying tonight Johanna?" I ask.

"My hotel room. Why?" She asks back.

"Well since you are my closest cousin I am going to offer to share my room with you. And I am not giving you a choice. You are going to move out of the hotel room and live with me." I look at Johanna in the back seat smiling. Johanna cracks a grin.

"I would love to come and stay with you!" Johanna says coming up to the front to give me a high five.

"Finnick do you want to stay?" I ask him.

"Sure." He tells me.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything but if you want to sleepover, you can." I tell him.

"Oh no it's cool. I'll sleep on the couch." He tells me. I shake my head.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom right next to mine." I tell him.

"Okay." He tells me but I don't miss the grin on his face.

The rest of the ride is silent and I fiddle with my thumbs. Johanna is already snoring. I look out the windshield. Something shiny is coming closer and closer. They look like eyes. Is that a deer? It jumps right in front of us the last minute and I scream.

**A/N: So what do you all think of all of that? Was it good? I tried to put more action in the chapter and I will put some more in the next also ;) Don't be a pervert though I am not talking about that lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger though ;) Just review and you will get your chapter faster :D And Schelli, I am so glad you like this story :D And I think it is so cool you are from Germany so yes I will let you translate this. Also I need to know if you have an account on here so I can talk about a few things. No offence but I don't know anyone on here except for the people I go to school with and I don't want anyone stealing my stories. It has happened before and I don't like it. But yes I will allow you to translate my story so others can read it :D And on your review you said, 'these', did that mean all of my stories or just this one? Lol I would also like for you to tell me in English, what all of the reviews say :D If that's not too much… I would really like to know what they think. But please review again and tell me what your pen name is on here so I can message you J Please review everyone!**


	11. Marriage

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I had a reviewer that wanted things to get a little bit more… juicy? Between Finnick and Katniss. I really don't like writing this kind of stuff but I will do anything for my reviewers :D It will probably be kind of awkward though between my mother and I because she is the only family member that reads my story. And I shouldn't really be describing this stuff since I am a 7****th**** grader lol. I might have to have my friends dirty minds to help me lol. So I hope all of you guys like this and I really hope I can make this good for you all. **

**Chapter 11 of That Special Someone (Finnick's POV)**

I see the deer but my breaks won't work.

"Katniss!" I yell, slamming into the deer. I hear Johanna hit the floor, still sleeping. I threw my arm over Katniss's face, to protect her. The air bag bursts and I feel a pain in my arm.

"Finnick!" I hear Katniss.

"I'm okay. Can you get out of the door on your side?" I ask.

"Yeah here. I'll go help you." I hear her. I grunt in response. Katniss pops right next to the shattered window and opens the door from the outside. The door pops out of it's place and hit's the road. Well at least we are parked in front of the neighbors house. Katniss helps me out of my side and then we go to get Johanna. That little… she's still asleep! How could someone sleep through all of that?

"Here, help me get her in the house." Katniss tells me. I nod and pick up Johanna. Katniss and I walk up to the sidewalk and into the house. I look over to Katniss. She looks as radiant as ever. I set Johanna down on a bed and waltz over to Katniss.

"I love you Katniss." I tell her, taking her toboggan off. She is getting a lot better. You can see her hair starting to grow back. I already took my last chemo treatment and I'm all good. My hair is about tree centimeters longer than before. Katniss's hair is already growing because she took her last treatment about a little over a week ago. Her hair has grown really fast and it's about four inches long. I run my fingers through the soft hair and look into her eyes.

"I love you too Finnick." Katniss tells me. I smile and close the gap between us. Our lips move in synch. It's heavenly. In a flash our clothes are gone. I settle myself between Katniss's legs and ask her.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her. She nods.

"I love you Finnick." Katniss tells me. I grin.

"I love you to." I tell her before entering her. Katniss cries out in pain and I stop.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this." I tell her, propping myself up on my elbows. She shakes her head.

"No I want this Finnick. I want you." She tells me. The butterflies have come back and I grin lazily. And go deeper. I see Katniss close her eyes and let out a breath of air.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"I think so." She tells me. I slowly pull out and go back in. I repeat this process and eventually our breathing gets labored and we reach our peak. Katniss cries out and as we finish. I collapse on top of her and roll off to the side.

"That was… amazing." Katniss tells me. I smile and nod. I can't form words just yet. I look over to her as our breathing slows down a bit.

" I agree. I love you Katniss." I tell her. She smiles with minimum blushing. I get down on my knees. Even though I am naked along with Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I ask.

"Yeah." She asks back, sounding peaceful.

"Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" I ask. Katniss slowly sits up in the bed with wide eyes.

"What?" She asks.

"Will you marry me Katniss?" I ask. She nods over and over again.

"Oh Finnick! Yes I will marry you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Katniss hugs me.

"This is the best day ever." I hear Katniss whisper.

**A/N: Hey so now in all of my stories… They are getting married! I put a lemon… my very first lemon in this story ****J I hope you like it and I know I am not good at this type of stuff. J But I hope you enjoyed it and check out all of my other stories. Review 3 Also I am thinking about writing a new Peetniss story so add me to you alerts :D**


	12. The Baby

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi. Well I am updating all of my stories so check them out. I have a twitter now! So follow me at, DixAlittleangel, It's all new to me so just tweet me or whatever. Check my other stories out and tell me what you thought of the lemon in the last chapter 0.O lol. So just review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**(KPOV 4 Months later.)**

I wake up, running to the bathroom yet again. I know I'm pregnant but Finnick doesn't. I want to surprise him. Ever since that day on I have been receiving signs. I didn't even need to take the test to know. I'm going to tell him today and hope he doesn't get mad. While I am throwing up I feel my hair being lifted up off of my shoulders.

" Katniss. I think we need to take you to the doctor." Finnick tells me worriedly. I shake my head and wipe my mouth.

"Finnick I'm okay… it's just… I'm… I'm…" I start. Finnick panics.

"Your what Katniss?!" I shake my head, starting to get sick again.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him. His eyes grow wide.

"Why haven't you ever told me?!" He exclaims, immediately touching my belly and rubbing it smiling.

"I thought you would be mad at me." I tell him and he frowns.

"Katniss I love you. And the only other girl I will ever love as much as you will be calling you mommy everyday." Finnick smiles at me. I smile back and give him a big kiss.

"Okay now lets go lay down in the bed. We can take you to the doctor later to find out if it is a boy or a girl. But right now I want to play with my baby." Finnick tells me. As he lays a hand on my stomach and the other clasped in mine, leading us to the bed. I lay down for him as he rubs my stomach. It feels nice and I feel the baby kick a little.

"I guess he knows who he father is." I tell Finnick happily.

"Oh he will memorize every single detail of my touch and my voice by the time he comes out because I will never shut up or stop touching your stomach. I love you Katniss." He tells me. I blush and he gives me a kiss.

"I love you to Finnick and you are a little cheese ball. Here lets go find out if it's a boy or a girl." I declare as I try to put on my shoes. Finnick immediately takes them for me and places them on my feet. I smile up at him and thank him with a kiss. He grabs the keys and we head out to the car. We both hop in and Finnick starts up the engine while he places opne hand on the steering wheel and one on my belly.

"You really weren't kidding when you told me you weren't going to stop touching me were you?" I ask giving him a smile.

"You know it." He tells me driving off. We make it to the hospital in about ten minutes.

"Do you need help getting out?" He asks me and when I go to reply he cuts me off.

"Well I am going to help you anyway." He tells me as he basically sprints over to my side. He opens the door and lefts me up out of my seat. But when he doesn't put me down I start to protest.

"Finnick! Why are you carrying me?" I ask.

"Well I love you and I want you to be safe and not fall so I will carry you." He tells me.

"You really love this baby don't you?" I ask amusingly.

"As much as you. I would do anything for you Katniss. I love you. And I love our child to. I will be there every step of the way." Finnick smiles down at me. I smile too as he carries me through the door of the hospital. We check in up font and he sits me down on his lap.

"Finnick. I love you." I hug him and now I feel like I never want to let go. Stupid hormones. The doctor calls us in the next room and we sit down. The doctor comes is and sets me down in a bed.

"My name is Woof and I will be assisting you today so you can get nice and comfy here while I rub this solution on your stomach." Woof tells me. I nod and Finnick lifts my shirt up. My stomach is like a pumpkin now. The doctor spreads he solution on my stomach then takes the little machine type thing and moves it around on my stomach.

"Okay you see this right here." The doctor asks as he points to the black and white screen. We nod as I see my baby squirm around and I smile.

"Well you baby is in fact a…."

**A/N: Okay everyone so do you want it to be a girl or a boy? Review and tell me. Also tell me a boy and a girl name that you like most and I will pick from which one I like most and give you full credit to the name and gender in my Authors notes ****J Well…. Also I got a twitter! If you have one please follow me at, DixAlittleangel**

**Tweet me or something :P**


	13. The Names and Ridiculous Dinner

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey so I have picked :P I will tell you the credits at the end ;) because then it would just ruin the surprise. Tell me what you think and what POV would you like next? I wanted to ask you all to check out my other stories and especially my newest one, Life's Cradle. I only have one review 0.o I would like more lol :D So check them out and enjoy your chapter. Just to make sure FINNICK IS OKAY he has hair ;) And so does Katniss. And remember,**

**Reviews = Updating faster ;) Follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel**

**Chapter 13 (FPOV)**

"You have twins. One is a boy and the other is a girl." The doctor confirms. I smile uncontrollably. My baby is having babies. Oh my gosh! Oh I can't hardly wait.

"I am so happy for you guys." The doctor tells us. I look over to Katniss to find her staring back at me.

"We are having babies." I whisper, then pronounce it louder.

"We are having babies!" I yell. I pick Katniss up and run her to the truck. I set her down in the seat and kiss her. I break away, breathless. I set my forehead against hers and whisper,

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I pepper her face with kisses." Katniss tries to do the same but at the last minute I plant my lips on hers. Our lips mold perfectly together as I show her just how much I love her. But this night's not over yet.

"I'm going to take you out tonight." I declare as I run over to the other side of the truck.

"And then we can think of what to name our two beautiful babies." I continue. I reach over and plant another kiss on her and take her hand. I pull the truck in drive and go out through the town.

"I'm going to go home so we can change because when I found out this was happening," I point to her tummy while rubbing it, " I literally just got out of the bed." Then I point to my hair, emphasizing just how messy it is. Katniss giggles and looks out the side of her window. I continue to drive. When we finally make it to our house, I love how I say _our_ house, I run over to Katniss's side and pick her up.

"I can walk you know." Katniss tells me.

"Oh I know and you carry that swag with you to but I think you look better in my arms." I wink at her and she laughs.

"Fine." She tells me. I grin in victory and run into the house. I set Katniss down on the bed and pick out our outfits. Katniss is going to wear a sea green dress and I am going to wear a sea green tux. Don't I have such a nice sense of style?

"Finnick! That tux looks ridiculous." Katniss informs me.

"Just wait. It will look better with me in it." I wink at her again. I can't help but think that I will be wearing the same thing one day but with a color Katniss approves of. I put on the pants first then work on the shirt. I can't get the bow on and Katniss has to help me.

"Do you seriously need a bow?" Katniss asks me. I nod.

"I only dress the best, for the best." I tell her back with a wink. Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"You couldn't say that this morning." She mumbles under her breath. I give an odd look that says, _when does __**this**__ never look the best?, _She shrugs her shoulders and yawns.

"You tired? We could skip dinner if you want." I insister, ready to take her to bed.

"No no no! I'm hungry and ready to go. And you do not want to mess with a pregnant woman. She informs me. I back off with my hands up in the air.

"Alright, alright." I tell her, a smile threatening to take over my whole face. She walk out of the room to get dresses. When she comes out I gasp.

She looks more beautiful than ever. She is just finishing the clip in her hair. It's a little starfish with three little pearls stuck in one of the sides. Katniss strikes a pose.

"How do I look?" Katniss asks me as she strikes another pose. I smile and compliment her.

"To die for." I tell her. She immediately quits posing and hurries out to the truck.

"What's wrong?" I ask, afraid I made her mad at me.

"Nothings wrong but if you want a baby I need some food." She tells me smiling. I grin back at her and hop in the truck. The engine roars and we take off. Finally I make it to the very same restaurant my grandma use to take me to.

_The Holy Crabs_

I have no clue why they renamed it. I think this name is ridiculous. I have half a mind to climb up there and paint over it. The name used to be,

_The Hob_

They had so much food choices and now that a new owner bought it, all you can get is crab but then you can get and choice of drink. Ridiculous. I take Katniss in and take a seat in a booth. Katniss sits across from me and we begin to talk. So what are we going to name our babies?" I ask her. She smiles a me before answering.

"I think we should name the girl, Arria, and I would like for the boys name to be, Caleb." Katniss declares. I really like those two names.

"That sounds great!" I agree. I couldn't have come up with better names. I smile at her and then the waitress comes.

**A/N: Hi everyone so now I will tell you these names that helped me out and I would like for you to recognize how awesome they are ;) **

**FinnickLovr4Ever, **_**yes you gave me wonderful names but I wanted to include more people :P Thank you so much for reviewing 3**_

**Courtney DiLaurentis,**_** You and FinnickLovr4ever came up with the same girl name but spelled differently so thank you so much for reviewing! :D I really loved reading them so review again please! 3**_

_**Wintercherry1912, I really liked your names that you gave me so I will use them in the future so stay tuned ;) But you have a really good taste in names and I wanted to thank you for reviewing :D It really means a lot to me! I hope I will get another review from you soon :S! 3**_

**SilentMockingjay**_**, I really liked that you reviewed and I will use the name you gave me in the future also ;) Thank you so much for reviewing and don't be afraid to tell me what you think on most of the things in my chapters ;) Thank you again! :Q 3**_

**So I would like for you all to recognize the people above and take in all of their awesomeness! ;) Please review and check out my other stories ****J I hoped you liked this chapter so in your reviews, tell me what you thought! That sounds like a plan to me ;) Have a nice Thanksgiving :D**

**Also follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel**


	14. The Caller

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone :P I would love for you all to check out my other stories but first I wanted to celebrate! 42 FREAKING AMAZING REVIEWS! How great is that!? I am so happy right now. Can we try to make it to 50? Please it would mean so much! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter :D And I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 14 (KPOV) (They are 18 and will be 19 in about three days :P) (They have the same Birthday! :D)**

The waitress comes up to us and takes our orders. We set down the menu and just stare openly at each other. Our food arrives and we begin to talk.

"I can't wait to see our babies." Finnick tell me excitedly. I smile and nod.

"I can hardly wait either." I tell him.

"So-" Finnick is cut off by my cell phone. Finnick groans and I laugh when I see the Caller ID.

"It's the same guy from that day when you were talking about the, 'Joes Whore house,'" I tell him. He chuckles.

"Put it on speaker phone!" He tell me I smile and nod but say,

"I'm talking this time." I tell him. He smiles and nods.

"I guess it is your turn." I nod and click the speaker phone button.

"So you finally called back? We were missing you. Especially our finest hoe. She says you better be ready." I tell the guy in the same sales like woman voice. I hear the guy on the other end gulp. I stifle my laugh as he talks.

"When and where do I go to meet her?" He asks. At this I almost pee my pants because this is too funny.

"She asked if you would mind being in the dumpster because the bed she usually uses, is well… not for human use anymore." I state in a serious tone which I have no clue in hell I did.

"She's that good?!" He ass. I can hear him getting eager through the line.

"I told you she was our finest." I giggle a little bit.

"Is that her?" He asks.

"Yes it is. She says she's ready. She will see you on Maple Avenues corner dumpster and to come prepared." I tell him.

"Okay I'm coming." He tell me but just before he hangs up I decide to mess with him some more.

"Oh and one more thing?" I ask. He replies,

"Yeah?" I almost laugh at my own plan but Finnick will get a kick out of this.

"This is your mom and I'm going to kick your ass when you get down here, you no good mother-" That's when I shut my phone. I imitated the woman's voice in the background and by all the, 'sorry ,' and, 'I was just joking,' He believed it. As soon as I cut off the line Finnick and I both burst out laughing. It's just too funny. Well at least I know he will never call again. Or ever look at his mother the same again. At that thought I laugh even harder till my sides start cramping and twisting in a painful way.

We get tons of odd looks and eventually I get one to. The baby just kicked.

"Finnick! The baby just kicked!" I tell him. Finnick's face lights up as he slides over to me and lays a hand on my stomach. It kicks again and Finnick's face seems to lift up and shine.

"Hey baby. This is your daddy." Finnick talks to my stomach. He's rubbing it and talking and the sight is just so sweet. I put my hand in Finnick's hair.

"Your going to make such a great daddy. And a husband." I whisper the last part. Finnick looks up with a kind of love in his eyes that its just to hard to look away.

"Husband. I love it. And you are going to make a wonderful mommy and wife Katniss. I love you." He tells me. My eyes tear up as I lean down to kiss him. We break apart to see our food on the table.

"You still hungry?" He asks me.

"Famished." I say over dramatically and laugh. Finnick takes the top of the dish of and we dig in.

"I can't wait till we have this baby." Finnick tell me.

"Me neither, Finnick. I hope he looks like you." I say. Finnick smiles.

"I hope he has your beautiful gray eyes." He tell me. I blush and look down. I always thought my eyes were dull.

When we finish our meal we head back into the truck.

**UNKNOWN POV ( YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW IT!)**

Now that they are having a baby, I keep having to post pone our original plans. I want them to suffer before they die. And I will make them suffer. I watch them as they get back into the truck.

I will make them suffer. One way or the other and no one will stop me. I get back into my van and drive off. Time to go under cover for the next seven months. They won't expect a thing.

**A/N: Ok everyone so tell me what you think and I am going to make a new Karvel story and I want you all to be on the look out lol. I am naming it, You Saved Me, I Saved You. So tell me what you think and I still want to celebrate lol. 42 REVIEWS! Can we make it to 50? Please? **


	15. The Most Perfect Day And One More Week

**A/N: Okay I want to thank you all! 25 followers?! Thank you so much! And 14 favorites!? Lol! I am so happy! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and THANK YOU 46 Reviews! Can we try to make it to 50... Or maybe 60? Please?! **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**And I need you all to check out my poll. Every vote makes a difference ;) So far Cato is winning… So who do you want me to pair up with Katniss in my one shot? Vote on my poll, which is on my profile, and tell me who you want! And sorry this chapter is really late! My right hand feels like a bone is popping out of one place and it hurts a lot. So lately I have need typing with my left hand. But now it's all better. I was worried was getting carpel tunnel! O.o So glad I don't… yet.**

**And if it's not to much can someone with a story mention my poll in their authors notes?! And my stories? I would really appreciate it! Just PM me and tell me if you can or will :D Thank you!**

**Chapter 15 (Seven Months later in KPOV) ( and we are just going to say they are married ;P) ( I will have like a dream that they have and describe it later on for you all ;P)**

Finnick went out to the grocery store and it's kind of hard to move around with my vastly growing belly. I hear the keys jingle from behind the door. But suddenly a gush of warm liquid runs down my leg. I panic.

"Finnick! Finnick!" My screams getting louder and louder. The pain getting so much more intense. I faintly hear the door opening and Finnick running in. I barely see him through my unshed tears as he picks me up.

"Finnick…. I think… I'm… going into labor!" I manage to yell out the last part. I barely see his eyes grow wide before he is running out of the house, me in his arms. I am set in the truck and I feel the weight of Finnick on my other side five seconds later. I'm gripping onto the dash of the truck as Finnick tears his way through traffic. I'm a panting, dizzy mess by the time we get to the hospital. Finnick parks the truck, picks me up, and carries me through the hospital doors.

"Help! My wife has gone into labor!" Finnick yells. Immediately, a group of doctors appear in front of us as they guide Finnick to the emergency room.

They sit him down in a chair by the bed and he sets me down. I'm still panting and pulling my hair out. I feel something tear through my stomach and I scream.

"Okay just calm down ma'am and please just breath." The doctor tells me. I blow up.

"Clam down? Clam down? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CLAM DOWN WHEN I AM GIVING BIRTH?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN MY PLACE? DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN!" I yell at the doctor as tears spill down my face. But I try to give him a apologetic look. Through bleary eyes I can see he is still frightened my out burst and Finnick is also.

"Sorry." I slightly scream. I am shaking now and the doctor is setting my legs open.

"Okay miss. On the count of three we need you to push." He tells me. He starts counting.

"One." I can do this. You can do this Katniss, I tell me self at a thousand miles per second.

"Two." Just one more number Katniss, then you have to give it all you got. Remember your father. I'm a fighter. He told me so. I can do it.

"You can do this Katniss. You can do it." Finnick tells me calmly and I know I'm ready for this.

"Three." The doctor says and I grunt. My stomach muscles flex as I push the hardest I can. I feel slightly relieved when I feel something pop out a little bit.

"One." The doctor tell me again. I suck in huge amount of oxygen, preparing myself for this next blow. Please. I feel like I'm dying.

"Two." I'm clutching onto Finnick's hand like a life line by now and it's turned purple. But somehow I can't bring myself to unloosen it. Finnick doesn't seem worried about his hand as he looks down to me with love and anxious feelings, combined in his beautiful green eyes.

"Three." The doctor states. I push, really hard. I hear crying as the babies come the rest of the way out. I smile painfully. I did it. But it really hurts down there. I would expect as much if they came out at the exact same time though.

The pain dwindles slowly as I look up to Finnick.

"I did it." I whisper, breathlessly. Finnick smiles down at me and wipes my sweaty hair out of my eyes. I smile back. The pain is still there but it's ceased by much now that I have my babies out here in the world and not cramped up in my stomach. I can only imagine how little space they had to move around.

"You did. I love you." Finnick tells me. I smile and he bends down to kiss me. We pull apart when I hear the babies crying getting closer and closer. I look towards the door and watch as two nurses bring in the babies. One has a blue blanket wrapped around it and the other has a pink one. Well at least we know which one is a boy and which one is a girl. The nurses hand me the girl while they hand Finnick the boy.

"Hi Arria! I'm your mommy. We are going to teach you tons of things!" I greet my baby girl with tons of kisses. She gives me a smile and places her hand over top of mine. Her hair is a bronze color with a dark brown color, just like my own, mixed in. Her eyes are a beautiful gray with tiny pecks of green. She giggles and drools a little bit. I wipe it off with a smile. She's so beautiful. So pure. And I won't let anything ruin that. I grin at her and she grins back at me then paws at my face. I grin again and hear Finnick talking to Caleb.

"Hi there Caleb, this is your daddy! I'm going to teach you how to do a ton of things! Like fish and tie rope! But I'll leave the bow and arrows to Katniss-mommy though." Finnick grins over at me. Then we switch, greeting both of our beautiful kids.

"Hi there, Caleb! I'm your mommy." I kiss his tiny face. His giggles and cuddles into my arms. He's just as pure. But I can see I am going to make this child a cuddler. Both of them will be by the time they grow up and leave. There is no doubt in my mind.

"I love you." I tell him as I kiss the top of his head. Surprisingly they both have a full head of hair. He has a bronze colored hair with a mix of my dark brown hair as well. His eyes are a green color and he has specks of gray. He nods his head into my chest and his pokes his head back out.

"Do you want to play peek-a-boo?" I ask him in my playful, light voice. He nods, but with a confused look on his happy little face. I cover my eyes and take a breath in and make a silly face before uncovering my face.

"Peek-a-boo I see you!" I tell Caleb with a big smile. He giggles and covers his eyes. I look over to Finnick as he watches me, while cuddling Arria, I motion for him to do the same as Arria paws at his face like she had mine.

Soon we are both making silly faces and the room is filled with happy laughter. Both Finnick and I and the kids. This is the perfect moment.

"I love you Finnick. I love you Arria. And I love you, Caleb." I poke each of their noses. The babies giggle and Finnick grins.

"I love you guys." Finnick tells us and kiss each one of us on the cheek.

The most perfect day ever.

**UNKNOWN POV (TAKE A GUESS!)**

After seven months under cover, It's finally time. Just a week more so they all grow really attached. That will give me enough time to order in the new equipment. Then I can take care of my business. After Katniss yelled at me I was shocked, yes, but that makes me want to kill her even more.

I faked being a doctor and used my knowledge of what happens during those kinds of things, to delivered the baby. They all actually believed I was a doctor. After I walked out of the room I walked out the door of the hospital and hopped into my van.

"How did it go?" I hear Boggs on the other end of the radio. I chuckle and press a button so I can talk.

"It went well. In about a week we can proceed the assassination." I tell Boggs. I can practically hear his grin when he talks this time.

"Perfect. I can't wait to choke that little fire bitch." I hear him. I laugh and just leave it at that.

One more week, they will die.

In one more week, Katniss Everdeen will die.

**A/N: Okay I know I said they are married but the 'mystery person' doesn't know of this. Can you all guess who it is? Please tell me in your review ;) **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**And I need you all to check out my poll. Every vote makes a difference ;) So far Cato is winning… So who do you want me to pair up with Katniss in my one shot? Vote on my poll, which is on my profile, and tell me who you want! And sorry this chapter is really late! My right hand feels like a bone is popping out of one place and it hurts a lot. So lately I have need typing with my left hand. But now it's all better. I was worried was getting carpel tunnel! O.o So glad I don't… yet.**

**And if it's not to much can someone with a story mention my poll in their authors notes?! And my stories? I would really appreciate it! Just PM me and tell me if you can or will :D Thank you!**


	16. I Feel Nothing

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay everyone! Thank you sooo much. We now have 48 reviews JAJAJA :D Sooo… 50? Please?! I would like to thank, Literature Major, though because he is just right out awesome! You would love his story! It's so amazing :D Thank you so much for mentioning my poll :P I really do appreciate it :D**

**I think I will make another one shot for all you Karvel fans. Not many people have voted for Finnick :/ So go and vote if you want him to win ;) You'll have more to read from this section :P Cato is winning and Marvel is second. Finnick is third and Rory and Peeta are tied JAJAJA :P so VOTE!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**I would also like to thank all of my awesome followers, favorites, and reviewers out there! :D I love all of your replies even if they are short :/ So Thank you!**

**Chapter 16 (MYSTERY POV ;P)**

Her mother rejected me. For some richer, better looking guy. Even after I killed Richard, she found a way out of my proposal. Well now that won't happen. As I stand there, hiding in Felicia's **(a/n: Katniss's mother)** closet, I wait for her to come up the stairs. I have the butchers knife in my hand and I am ready.

The house is empty so it's just us two. I hear her slowly climb up the stairs. I take my stance and feel the adrenaline pump through my blood. I'm ready for this I have been training for this. It's time.

I hear the door creak open and I get ready. It's time. Her foot steps echo throughout the room as she walks toward the closet. I can see her through the tiny crack as she picks up a couple of shirts. Come on, come on. I'm starting to get impatient. She finally opens the closet door and I jump out and tackle her. She starts to scream but I hit her in the head with the butt of the knife. She quits screaming but I can already see a nasty bruise forming. Her eyes are wide open as she slowly speaks.

"What do you want from me?" Felicia questions me. I take the blade of the butchers knife and teasingly trace the outline of her face. I begin to mock her.

"You know what I want. Your mine." I tell her. I clench my teeth when I remember what happened years ago between us.

We were walking through the park. At the time we were dating. We sat down and was holding hands. Then we heard this voice. Felicia's eyes lit up and I smiled. As long as it made her happy it would be fine by me.

Or so I thought.

She wanted to go and check it out. It was a boy from the Seam. He was fairly handsome but I never would have guessed what would have happened that day. After years and years of being together, when she heard that voice she fell in love. With someone else. That was not me. So I got jealous. She let go of my hand and sat down in front of him. I tried to smile but she was happy. Not because of me, but because of him. That's why it wasn't right.

At the time I thought she was just fascinated by his voice. Then later on I noticed she was spending more time with him and going to his house. So I did all I could to stop it. I proposed to her. And then she declined it and broke up with me. The next day I find the two kissing at the same park we were in the day we heard the voice. I threw a fit and stomped out. Later that night I plotted to kill him. That's when I found out that she was having a kid. So why not torture her next generation along with her to make them suffer for her mistake? I knew I would make Felicia rue the day she left me to be with Richard.

And now all of that is going to happen. I watched her and her kids. Every move they made, I knew about it. Everything they said, I heard it. I found that her daughter, Katniss was a pretty little thing. I had a sick craving for her. So I tried to bargain with their dad. But he didn't allow it. So we fought. I killed him and walked away, satisfied with my actions.

But back to the present. I know have complete control over Felicia now. But I don't want her anymore. Felicia is dead to me. I want to kill Katniss. I will also kill the other children they have. Cato, the beastly man I have seen walking around Wall-Mart. Then Marvel. The lanky figure always walking around beside him. Then there is Clove. The little girl with the obsession with knifes. All of them will die. I will make Felicia suffer. Or at least have to act like it. I smile evilly down to Felicia and her eyes widen in horror.

"I want your daughter, Katniss." I tell her while licking my lips. Her eyes widen even more and I laugh horrendously. She starts to shake her head but I cut her cheek a little and she cries out in pain.

"Fine. Take her." Felicia tells me and I give her a dirty look. Then I laugh.

"You really are a dirty little rat aren't you? Selling your own daughter out that easily? You're not the same person I thought you were." I tell her than point the knife at her.

"You will never talk about this or I will kill you." I tell her then grin before continuing, "Cut by cut." Than I walk down her stairs and through the front door that leads me out of the house. I look around, hop into the van and drive. I noticed I pass Katniss and Finnick's house and I smile. Just yesterday I found out they got married. Even better now. Finnick can suffer. Along with the newest Odairs. I can't believe I made the mistake of having a one night stand with Delly Cartwright. Yeah, I was in a desperate time and wanted comfort but the out come was Finnick. And if I was going to have a kid I wanted it to be with Felicia. But that's all changed now. I killed Delly and tried the proposal again.

I still got denied. So I vented out all of my anger on Finnick. Every night I watched with a sick satisfaction to see him curled up and hiding under his bed. Kind of like the sensation I had when I first saw Katniss.

As I drive down the road, I spot Boggs on the other side of the road. I give him a nod and I turn the car around and we drive side by side to Katniss's house. When we reach the house I see the two little kids through the window. I grin as we pull up their drive way slowly and silently. Boggs and I slip out of the truck and walk slowly up to the door. By now we can both hear the faint noises of Katniss, Finnick, and their babies playing.

I look over to Boggs and he hands me the knife. It's my favorite. The curved end, the steel handle grip, the knife itself is exquisite. Perfect for the job about to be done. I try the knob. Locked. I motion for Boggs to go around the house to the back and he disappears around the side. I knock down the door in a swift motion and tackle the closest thing to me. Katniss.

She struggles beneath me as she yell for Finnick to go and hide with the kids. Out of the corner of my eye I see the two children huddled up under a table. I grin down to Katniss.

"Do you remember me. The Unknown, perhaps." I suggest. Her eyes widen as she fights back.

"Also I was the doctor at the hospital." I tell her as I take out the knife. She thrashes beneath me and I hiss at her.

"Don't move like that. You wouldn't want me doing something to you in front of your little kids." I tell her as I trace the crevices in her face. Much like I did with her mother. I push down a little on her cheek bone and draw out the cut. The blood starts to seep out slowly from her skin. She is still thrashing and I can hear Finnick and Boggs fighting.

"Peeta!" I hear Boggs cries out then it goes silent. I worry, then Finnick steps in the room but when he sees me he basically blows up in flames.

"Get off her!" He yells at me, charging. I take the knife and position it to enter his chest but some how Katniss wriggles out of my grasp and puts herself in front of it. Only it goes through her arm. She cries out and pushes Finnick and I away. She takes the knife from behind her arm and tries to pull it out. It does come out, but very slowly. I can basically see myself grimace at the sight. Finnick tries to nurse her while taking me out. He made a mistake there.

I take my foot out and swipe his feet out from under him. Katniss falls over, getting pushed down also. She moans but I guess something catches her eyes and she sits up. Mean while, Finnick is over top of me, cursing.

"How dare you?! First you ruin my childhood then you try and destroy everything I love? What's wrong with you?" He yells at me while punching my face. I can feel the blood seep out of my nose as it cracks loudly and I groan. He continues to rant but then the kids start to scream. This catches Finnick's attention as he looks over to them. I look over also. It looks like they just saw blood and got scared. Now that he is not paying attention I might as well try to throw him off. I take my hands and push the hardest I can. He topples over and I can hear the breath get knocked out of him. I immediately get on top of him and throw punches at his face.

"What's wrong with you? You can't raise a family. You were just a mistake!" I yell at him. He quits talking but is throwing his fists at me in wild directions. I laugh and barley hear the crack coming from behind me. But I was too late. It already happened.

I knew I was missing my knife. Katniss stuck the knife threw my back and it came out my stomach. I freeze then sputter up blood. I don't feel a thing other than a really sharp pain where I was stabbed. Other than that, I feel cold. I fall over and lay there, watching as Finnick, Katniss, and the babies gather up. I can faintly hear sirens as I lay there motionless. I see the police and ambulance barge in the front door. My vision starts getting blurry before I speak my very last words.

"Mistake." Is all I could manage to say before everything turns black. Then I feel the cold flush throughout my body. I have no feeling at all.

**A/N: Okay everyone~! So it was Peeta :D This is a very… action-y chapter? Lol. So I ant to know what you thought of it!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**I would also like to thank all of my awesome followers, favorites, and reviewers out there! :D I love all of your replies even if they are short :/ So Thank you!**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D**


	17. We're Not Going Anywhere

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! :D So I have the new Fitness story up and I would love for you all to check that out :P**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia yesterday! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**

**Chapter 17 (KPOV)**

"Mistake." I vaguely hear Peeta tell us. My arm is hurting tremendously and I can hardly stand the feeling of the tendon cut off. I growl down to Peeta as I shield my kids. They are crying and watching Finnick nurse my open arm. They try to help to but I won't let them. Hopefully they will forget about this as they grow up. I don't want this to burden them.

The police travel up the stairs slowly. I could care less if I go to jail for this. Heck I could care less about anything right now. As long as I still have Finnick and the kids, I'm the best I will ever be.

When the police and nurses rush into the room, they all surround the dead body on our floor. They look down to the bloodied knife then look at me. They think I did this? It can't be. If I did it wouldn't make sense. Why would I bring Finnick, and my babies if I did this? That's what I thought.

The officers seem to draw up the same conclusion as they go to the back to take the other man that intruded our home. Caleb and Arria are still crying and I pat down their hair, even if it physically kills me, I will comfort them. The both cuddle up to me and Finnick silently takes them up to their rooms.

Luckily the blood did not stain my floors and the nurses insist on cleaning it up while my arm is healing. I deny but they end up doing it anyway. One of the police men knows how to stitch and the nurses decide to clean the mess up. This makes no sense but, I get a free clean for my house. So I'm good with it.

The office instructs me to sit down and I hear Finnick still putting the kids to sleep. The officer takes out a needle and some thread. He begins to pierce my skin, bit by bit.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you. My name is Beetee." He tells me. I smile sadly at him, despite the situation I shouldn't be smiling at all. But his name sounds familiar.

"Do you by any chance know Maggs?" I ask him. He smiles up to me and nods.

"I married her not to long ago." That's where I knew him! I was at Magg's wedding about three months ago. Magg's was always the person you would go to for advice when you were younger, older, you didn't really have to have an age category. If you needed help, she would be there.

"That's right. I went to your wedding." I try to reminisced as the bottle of rubbing alcohol gets dumped into my cut repeatedly, to make sure that nothing went into my system. The burning sensation doesn't stop as he starts putting peroxide on the cut.\

It is sore and very tender now. I watch as the needle finally gets to my skin. In and out. Tie a knot then repeat. In and out. Tie a knot and repeat. In and out. The process repeats about thirty more times. Beetee managed to keep up a good conversation, even though we know what happened only moments ago in this very spot.

One by one, the police and nurses slowly exit my house. Nothing could be done about the men. They were dead. I didn't have to go to court, unless I was missing anything, then they would give me money for that. They did, however, give us money for the doors the two men broke down on their way in. The money belonged to the two men.

I slowly climb the stairs and run into Finnick, coming around the corner. Finnick looks down to me, then to my arm. He takes a closer look at it then grimaces.

"I hate blood." He tells me. I agree with a nod of the head. I am too tired for words. Finnick seems to understand but he picks me up. I don't protest as he gently sets us down in the bed. I notice that Arria and Caleb come in the room, running, to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay mommy? Can I kiss it to make it better?" They question frantically. Soon my whole arm was covered in kisses and I smile at them.

"Thank you so much! I feel so much better already. You guys are miracles!" I tell them proudly. I feel a little better. The burning sensation of the alcohol has toned down and it's a little bit less sore than before.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" I ask them. They both nod and Caleb gets in the middle of Finnick and I. Arria get's right in front of me and clings to my side. Finnick soothingly rubs my arm for a moment and when I'm almost asleep he brings the blanket up to our chins. He throws his long arm over all of us and I pray I don't have any nightmares.

I pray the kids don't have any nightmares.

**(FPOV)**

_I slowly wake up and check to see if everyone is here. The kids are in the bed and I guess Katniss is the one downstairs. I slowly unhook the kids from my arm and I tiptoe downstairs._

_There she is, making breakfast. She is only using one arm though so I run over to here to help. I take the pan from here hand with a small grin. She gasps and then smiles._

"_Okay I know I'm not that stealthy." I tell her. She must be tired or was really consumed in what she was doing. She smiles and just turns around. Why isn't she talking?_

"_Are you okay honey?" I ask. Katniss looks back to me and blood spurts out everywhere. I see no hole in her skin and she just stands there, smiling. I try to cover up the skin, trying to get the blood to stop. She just stands there the whole time. Not moving. _

"_Katniss!" I scream. Finally blood is pouring from every opening on her. _

I wake up with a terrifying start and I immediately search for Katniss and the kids. They are all safe, laying down beside me. Katniss stirs awake and looks over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she hops out of bed. She comes over to my side of the bed and sweeps my matted hair off of my forehead. I nod and take in big gulps of air.

"As long as you guys are still here." I tell her and consume her in a hug, careful to not hurt her arm. Katniss kisses my cheek and she smiles at me.

"We're not going anywhere." She confirms. I smile up at her.

"I love you guys." I notice the kids are watching us and they hop up.

"I love you to!" They scream happily. I smile and them and we all walk down the stairs. We get the table set out and this time, nothing freaky happens to Katniss.

"You guys are the best." Katniss tells us as she sets all of our food down on the table. We all smile up at her as she takes a seat.

"We know!" All three of us, Arria, Caleb, and I tell Katniss. Katniss smirks at us and we all dig in.

We're not going anywhere.

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D So I have the new Fitness story up and I would love for you all to check that out :P**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia yesterday! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**


	18. The NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!: Hi! Okay so now this story is complete! I wanted to tell ya'll to please get into the Karvel stories! Please just give them a chance and if you don't like them, I won't make you read them, but at least read my new story, Wake. I promise I won't let you down on that story. I haven't let any of you down hopefully :} I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Merry Christmas Eve, and thank you for reading this :}**

**I have twitter. So PM me if you want my name and you can follow :P I follow back!**

**I'll be making some more accounts so just ask for them :P Don't be shy :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it? I wouldn't want, Wake, to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS ****à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**


End file.
